


Getting Lucky

by Raiven_Raine



Series: Hard Luck [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Camaraderie, Dating, Drama & Romance, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Humor, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/pseuds/Raiven_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elder Maxson has never been on a date. Who has time for such frivolous nonsense?!</p>
<p>SS Gavin, being Gavin, talks him into going on a date with his Lancer friend Lucky...</p>
<p>Lucky...who has a mouth on her capable of making an old man blush ten shades of red...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> - - - - - - - -</p>
</div>Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the Taphouse patio as he worked to appear calm and confident. There was a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. Nervous? That was absurd. He was meeting Lancer Lucci. Someone he already knew. Why should he feel nervous at all? <i>Because he was completely out of his element.</i> He had spent every day of his life since sixteen being nothing other than Elder Maxson...He had no idea how to be anything else.
            </blockquote>





	1. Well Played

**Author's Note:**

> Lancer Lucci.
> 
> They had given her the nickname Lucky because more than half the people who read her name mispronounced it, but she had lived up to the nickname on several occasions where, by all means, she should have died. She was a short young woman and had often been mistaken for a squire, but she had a mouth on her that could make an old man blush ten shades of red. If anyone needed a great pilot to fly through a shit storm, Lucky was the first to volunteer. She kept a teddy bear in her foot locker and Gavin was one of three people who knew why. She was loyal, brave, a little too headstrong at times...
> 
> * Excerpt from [ Personal Responsibility ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5998332/chapters/13780293)
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
> ###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> ****  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _\-- Lucky --_  
>   
>   
> [ **Lucky's Song -- _Moments - Tov Lo_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8tbQgXyn1c)  
> 

  
  
  
  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

“Knight!” Maxson stood at the bottom of the stairs, scowling as usual.

Crewe started and stood from the table, knocking his chair down against the steel floor with a loud clatter. “Sir!”

The other Knight at the table stood almost as quick, speaking a little more quietly as it was clear she wasn’t the intended target of the Elder’s current ire. “Sir.”

Maxson approached Crewe and crossed his arms. “Aren’t you supposed to be on duty right now?”

“I...um…” He gave a quick glance to the woman beside him, “Traded shifts…”

“With what authorization?” The man’s scowl turned a little dangerous.

“LC Kells, Sir.” Crewe rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

Maxson narrowed his eyes as he regarded the two Knights silently. After a long moment, he dropped his arms and spoke quietly, “Very well.” He stood for a few more seconds before turning and stalking back up the stairs. As he turned, he shot the two Knights another irritated glance.

It grated his nerves when Knights traded shifts. He expected his soldiers to stick to the duty rosters and Knights were always the worst about flaunting the established sections. Maxson wasn’t in charge of the minutiae, but when he did intervene it was for specific reasons; to separate unruly Knights who only got into trouble when together. He had placed Knight Crewe and Knight Aleski on opposing shifts because he had caught the two of them _fraternizing_ in the breakroom. _Unacceptable._ He was going to have to talk with Kells later.

Knight Kidd was leaning up against the wall on the catwalk as the Elder walked past and he pushed himself off to follow. “You’re such a killjoy…”

Maxson didn’t break stride as he glared back at him. Gavin cleared his throat and added, “Sir.”

The Knight followed him into his quarters and Arthur rounded on him, “Don’t you have something you should be doing?”

Gavin shrugged, “You mean other than irritating you? No, Sir.”

The Elder glared, “Watch it, Knight.”

Kidd furrowed his brow for a moment then motioned with a hand back out the door, “Haven’t you ever...you know…” He tried to choose the best words, “Been on a date...or anything?”

“I don’t have time for--” Arthur scoffed at the idea, “We are not having this conversation.” Flirtation, dating, romance: frivolous wastes of time.

The Knight relaxed his posture and a hint of a smile played on his lips. “Now wait...humor me for a second here and assume you did find the time?”

Maxson crossed his arms and stood silently in reply. Gavin was treading the line of insubordination. He was beginning to wonder if the man just enjoyed being punished. Arthur would have to devise more individualized disciplinary action to bring the Knight in line. 

“I believe…” Kidd rubbed his chin with feigned thought, “You could, maybe, benefit from it.” There was a twinkle in his eye that was really beginning to irritate the Elder. “You could learn a few things about being an actual human being by experiencing it for yourself. Maybe not be so hard on everyone else for showing their emotions to one another.”

As much as the damn Knight was beginning to infuriate him, the man made a valid point. Despite being laced with sarcasm, it was true that he had difficulty empathizing with his soldiers on such matters. His teen years weren’t exactly standard, and once he became Elder so much more had been expected of him. He was never allowed base emotions or intimate connections with others. Aside from Paladin Danse, he didn’t have friends. Not that he didn’t sometimes long for those moments. Every so often he would watch others giggling at one another or holding hands and he felt a little pang of emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He would quickly shrug it off and compose himself in those moments. It was a weakness and unbecoming of an Elder.

However, for the sake of insight, he took a breath and lowered his voice. “Suppose I did find the time. Who would I even…” He couldn’t bring himself to say the stupid word. 

Gavin glanced up in real thought for a moment. “I think I know someone who could oblige.” He furrowed his brow and quietly added, “Maybe…”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

“Hey, Lucky….What are you doing tomorrow?” Gavin sat down beside the Lancer with a stupid grin on his face.

She set her fork down in her bowl and eyed him suspiciously, “Oh, you know… Thought I’d head down to the beach and work on my tan…” She motioned to her dark tanned forearm sarcastically. 

“Excellent, so you're free then.” He put an arm around her.

“I don’t think I like where this is going…” She eyed his hand on her shoulder with even more suspicion as Danse sat down across from them.

Gavin removed his arm and gave a little sigh, “Okay, so here it is…” He ran his hand through his hair, eyed Danse, then turned to face her, “Could you, please, go on a date with Maxson?” 

Danse nearly choked on his noodles. 

“Me?! Why me?” She stared incredulously for a moment then furrowed her brow, “Wait... _Elder_ Maxson?!”

Gavin pushed his water toward the coughing Paladin and shrugged to Lucci, “Yeah…know any other Maxsons?” 

Danse composed himself and pointed sternly across the table to the Knight, “Elder Maxson does not... _Date!_ ”

Gav chuckled, “Yeah...he tried to tell me that, too. Call it...an experiment in interpersonal relationships.”

Lucky chewed her lip for a moment then asked again quietly, “So...why me?”

The Paladin was still staring wide eyed at Gavin’s audacity. “Yeah...why her? Isn’t there… _anyone_ else?”

The Lancer crossed her arms on the table, “Hey!”

Danse took a breath and motioned to her, “No offence, Lucci, but...Your mouth. It’s a concern.” He shook his head and his disbelieving stare returned, “Why am I even discussing this?!” He pointed once more, _“Elder Maxson does not date!”_

Gavin ignored the man’s vein-throbbing flip-out and shrugged, “Well...Of all the people I can think of, you are the most open, honest and sincere of the lot. You won’t be hindered by his rank or his looks...And you’re discreet.”

She mulled it over for several seconds. “So...this has been the strangest request of my life…” She nodded thoughtfully, “Sure, I’ll play.” Lucky gave a smug grin to Danse, “And I’ll have you know...I am fully capable of keeping my mouth in check. I’ve been sitting here for, what? Ten minutes now without swearing one fucking time!” 

“Lucci! Language!” Danse was about to completely lose it.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

“Okay, I’ve come to terms with your asinine idea…” Danse followed Gavin up the stairs, “But I’m still concerned with...who you chose.”

The Knight paused and turned to him. He glanced around then lowered his voice considerably, “I think... Jess could benefit from it, as well as Maxson.” He looked around again, “Lucky spends a lot of time...alone.”

Danse narrowed his eyes, “Because she’s brash... incredibly lewd and offensive.”

Gavin sighed, “All that mouth running she does...the bravado...it’s just her way of distancing herself.” 

He quietly considered the Knight’s words as they entered Maxson’s quarters.

The Elder quickly closed a small book and shoved it under a pile of paperwork as he stood and pointed to the door. Gav eyed him suspiciously as he slowly closed the hatch. 

Danse handed Maxson a bundle of clothes, which the man took rather reluctantly. 

“What is this?” He dropped the clothes on his table and plucked a pair of jeans up from the top as if the object were some horribly offensive thing.

“Jeans, Sir.” Gavin smirked. 

Maxson glared, clearly unamused. “I am not wearing this.”

Gavin sighed, “Cooperate…” 

Danse nudged the Knight over. “Sir, it will be in your best interest to remove Brotherhood insignias, for several reasons.” 

Gav nodded, “They sort of make you a walking target. Also...the point here is to set aside being Elder for a few hours and relax...and not intimidate her with your rank.”

The Elder was silent for several minutes before pulling the pants toward himself. “Very well.” He pulled his jumpsuit down to his hips and examined the tight white t-shirt from the bundle. “Who am I meeting?”

“Lucky…” Gavin’s reply was a statement as well as her name...He couldn’t help staring openly at the Elder’s bare chest.

He tugged the shirt down and paused, “Lancer Lucci?”

Danse immediately replied, “Will that be a problem?” She was constantly being dressed down, the Elder knew her well. 

Maxson sat to remove his boots. “No. That will be fine.”

As he was pulling the jeans up, Gavin poked around his table for a second, using a finger to push aside the papers covering whatever it was the Elder had been reading. “ _...The Rules of Dating…_ ” The Knight stared at the book for a moment then laughed.

The Elder growled as he reached out and snatched the book from the man’s hands. 

“You studying?” Gav snorted. “It’s not an exact science…” He pointed to the book in Maxon’s white knuckled grip. “Also, I think your manual may be a bit outdated.”

Maxson tossed the book across the room onto his bed. “I lack experience in the matter.” He glared at the Knight as he put on the leather jacket that they had brought him. “Anything I can glean beforehand is better than nothing.”

Gavin shrugged, “Okay...if you say so.”

“Seems reasonable.” Danse agreed with the Elder as he eyed the book across from them.

Arthur tugged at the bottom of the jacket then fidgeted with the waistband of his tight jeans. “This...is ridiculous.”

Gav tucked the man’s holotags into the shirt and patted them, “Nope, it’s perfect.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Gavin tossed a bundle onto Lucky’s lap. She sat up from her lounging position on the crate and held up the sequined dress. She scowled and threw it back at him, “I’m not wearing that fucking thing. I’m pretty sure ‘cheap hooker’ isn’t the look we’re going for.”

He held it up and looked it over, “You can’t wear your fatigues.”

“The hell I can’t!” She swung her legs off the side of the crate and hopped down to leave.

“Dammit, Jess! Work with me here…” The Knight put his hand to her chest to stop her.

Danse approached carrying a pair of red high heels to match the dress. She glared at him and swatted Gavin’s hand away. “No.”

“Problem?” The Paladin eyed the shoes in his hand for a moment. 

The Lancer stood in front of the two men, her incredibly short stature making the look of hatred in her eyes completely nonthreatening. “I’ll play your strange game, but I’m not dressing up like some fu--” She bit back her words as she took note of the Paladin’s stern expression. “That’s...a terrible choice…” 

Aleski strode up to the group and she casually looked over the scene. “What’s going on?”

The boys clenched their teeth as Lucky pointed, “G is making me go on a date and he’s trying to dress me like a floozy.”

Al chuckled, “A date? With who?”

The Lancer crossed her arms, “Some guy.”

The other woman raised a curious eyebrow, “Is he hot?”

Lucky shrugged, “He’s okay.” 

“What’s he look like?” She persisted.

Gavin interjected curtly, “Can you get her to cooperate, Al?”

The Knight took the dress from him and held it up with a look of thought. She smirked and pushed it back into Gavin’s hands. “Let me handle it.” She took Lucky by the arm and the two of them left without another word.

Danse stared after the two women, “Do you suppose that’s wise?”

Gav sighed, “No. But it’ll have to do.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the Taphouse patio as he worked to appear calm and confident. There was a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. Nervous? That was absurd. He was meeting Lancer Lucci. Someone he already knew. Why should he feel nervous at all? _Because he was completely out of his element._ He had spent every day of his life since sixteen being nothing other than Elder Maxson...He had no idea how to be anything else. He hated that. Arthur prided himself on quickly learning anything he chose to put his mind to. He could do this. He viewed this asinine scheme of Gavin’s to be a challenge; A lesson for him to learn and master just like any other.

She approached the table and he lost all the confidence he’d just worked to muster. For the first time he had ever seen, her dark chin-length hair was down over the shaved sides of her head. She was wearing torn jean shorts, her boots, and an unmarked green military top--tied at the bottom--worn open over a white tank top. The outfit was... _obscene._ The way she mixed military gear with the relaxed look...but he found it was oddly...appealing. 

He blinked himself out of the slight stupor and stood up. “Lucci.” He pulled her chair out. 

The Lancer smiled and spoke slowly, “Arthur…” 

He took a breath and nodded. “...Jessica.” That would most definitely take getting used to. The Elder sat after she did and he felt nervous all over again as she regarded him. 

“You know my first name?” Her smile held an edge of amusement behind it.

“Of course.” He furrowed his brow as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and he added, “I know everyone’s name; blood type; home town; marital status…” He closed his mouth quickly at the look she gave him. 

“Well…” She chuckled, “That’s strangely impressive.”

The book he had read had given him a few general topics for discussion. Little ‘getting to know you’ prompts. As Gavin had pointed out, however, the book was outdated. Some of the topics covered favorite movies or vacation destinations. Useless tips from a bygone era. He tried not to fidget as he worked to think of something to discuss. Small talk. It didn’t seem so difficult…

He eyed a couple sitting at a table off to the side. They were giggling softly and sharing drinks as they ate and talked. _Not so difficult._ He folded his hands on the table and cleared his throat. “You look nice.” Well, that sounded rather stupid. But it was genuine.

She glanced down at herself briefly and smiled, “Yeah?...thanks. Gav tried to dress me.” She snorted and shook her head then motioned to Arthur, “You look...completely different...And I mean that in the best way possible.” 

Maxson sat up and tugged at the leather jacket. Was that a compliment? He decided to take it as one. “Thank you.” He had been more than a little self-conscious about the clothes. _The jeans felt too tight._

A server approached the table and smiled down at each of them in turn. “May I bring you something to eat, or perhaps a drink from the bar?”

The knot which was making a permanent home in Arthur’s stomach made it clear he wouldn’t be able to eat. However, food would offer a nice distraction. The book told him that he should order something for himself and decide for his date. What did Lucci eat? He mentally rolled his eyes at the thought of ordering standard military rations. 

He must have hesitated too long because she perked up and spoke in his stead, “Vodka.” She flashed him a grin and added, “Top shelf.”

The server’s eyes lit up and his smile became more genuine. “Excellent!” 

Maxson tensed in his seat as the man scurried off to the Taphouse proper. “Danse informed me, specifically, that you should not be allowed to drink.”

Lucky scowled and waved a hand. “Danse is no fun.” She perked up again and leaned her elbows on the table. “Besides… you gunna take advice from _him?_ ”

He mulled it over for a moment before giving a slight nod, “Very well. One drink.” That was beginning to sound like a good idea.

“Two drinks.” She wiggled two fingers at him and bit her lip. 

He wasn’t stupid, he could see where this was going. He decided not to argue with her. She was a grown woman and he figured he would just take his one drink and relax. _What could one drink hurt?_

The server brought the entire bottle and set it in the middle of the table along with two shot glasses. Maxson eyed the bottle hesitantly for a moment before pulling it close and turning the glasses upright. The book told him to serve his date fine wine. This was definitely not wine. It was also becoming clear that Lucci was not to be compared to the women in his book.

The Lancer took the glass he slid toward her and she turned it in her hands for a moment as she contemplated the liquid. She held it up casually, “So...I was thinking…” She paused. “We could play a game.” She eyed him over the top of her shot glass. 

Maxson tensed a little at the look. “A game?” 

“Yes. A game.” She leaned back casually in her seat, still holding the drink up. “An easy ice breaker game… To get to know each other.” 

That also sounded like a good idea. “Go on…”

Lucci’s eyes lit up and she leaned on the table again, speaking conspiratorially with a hint of excitement. “Never Have I Ever.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes a little. “What’s that?” He tightened his grip on the glass as he regarded her with reluctance. 

“It’s simple! We take turns saying something like…’Never have I ever...read a comic book’...If you have done the thing, you take a drink...if you haven’t done it, you don’t have to drink.” When he eyed his glass she added, “And you can just pour a little bit...that way we can still play the game and you won’t have to freak out about getting wasted.” She urged, “Besides, this should go well for you...I can’t imagine you’ve done much of anything.”

He scowled at her presumption. He knew she was goading him into what she wanted him to do, but he couldn’t help taking it as a personal challenge. The game sounded harmless enough so he gave her a nod. He would play. Elder Maxson was not afraid of some stupid little game.

The Lancer thought for a second then spoke carefully, “Never have I ever...Sang in the shower.” She watched him for a moment as he sat unmoving then she knocked back her own shot. Lucky laughed lightly as she set the glass down. “See? Simple enough.”

That wasn’t so bad. It was clear Lucci had made the statement just to be able to drink. As he poured a small amount into her empty glass, he thought about it. Taking the first shot would undoubtedly make the following business easier. _Business._ There was the problem. He was still trying to view this time as business. It was going to be difficult to step out of that frame of mind. 

The game appeared to be about admitting things which could be embarrassing or funny. Personal details. Maxson glanced around for a moment as he contemplated something he would be willing to admit. “Never have I ever been seasick.” He gave a little inward chuckle at himself before downing his shot. 

Lucci held her glass and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really?” 

The vodka warmed him quickly. “I can’t even look down at the ocean if we cross above open water.” He had never admitted that to anyone before. He glanced up at the Lancer as he poured a little into his empty glass. She was smiling at him. “Understand that anything said here will not leave the Taphouse...”

“Course not.” Lucky raised her glass, “Never have I ever lied about my age.”

Arthur stared at her for a long moment then drank. She had to have known that one. There were times he felt it necessary to lie about his age in order to be taken seriously. In fact, if his young age hadn’t already been well known by everyone in the Brotherhood, he would lie to all of them. He ran his knuckles over the long scruff on his chin. Gavin had insisted he trim his beard. He had been reluctant, but he never mentioned that it was because he couldn’t stand the thought of looking younger. Looking... _his age._

He pointed a finger at her, “Never have I ever misused Brotherhood equipment for fun.” He had to get her back for that.

She giggled, “You’re going to have to be more specific…” She paused for a moment with a stupid grin on her face. “On second thought…” Lucky drank. She leaned forward and lowered her voice, “That time I jacked the rotor on my bird...Me and Talon were buzzing radstag and I got a little too close to a rock face.”

“I knew it!” Maxson glared and opened his mouth to say something.

“Nu-uh! You can’t use that against me now! Nothing leaves the Taphouse.” She giggled again. She bit her lip and looked him up and down. “Never have I ever slept naked on the Prydwen.”

The Elder very nearly blushed. He turned the glass in his fingers for a moment before drinking. He had no idea what was running through her head at that admission, but it couldn’t have been anything chaste. She gave a small thoughtful nod and hummed to herself. He set the glass down a little harder than he intended to and spoke quickly, “It gets hot in my quarters…”

She remained leaning on the table wearing that little grin as she allowed him to flounder around in the mess that she had created. 

The first shot he had taken was just starting to hint on a very light buzz. It was really good vodka. His favorite, in fact. He suddenly felt really stupid when he realized she had probably planned this all along. Lucci was much more clever than he had initially given her credit for. That was quite an attractive quality. _Damn her!_

“Never have I ever…” Maxon thought for a few heartbeats, “Taken a shower with someone else.” She was going to play dirty, so could he. 

She flashed him a coy look and lifted her glass. “Oh, Arthur...Are you trying to get me drunk?”

He suddenly regretted asking that question. 

Her words came slow and deliberate, “Never have I ever had a crush on one of my superiors…or subordinates.”

And then Maxson suddenly regretted agreeing to play the game. He stared at her for quite some time before slowly drinking. Lucci nodded thoughtfully and drank, as well. Couldn’t she have used any other word besides ‘crush’? It sounded so childish. He licked his lips a little nervously. As much as he didn’t want to admit to her who he had been infatuated with, he felt a burning desire to know who she liked. _Was it him?_ Her silence made it clear she wasn’t going to let him know unless he told first. He clenched his jaw. He was not going to admit to anyone, _ever,_ that he admired Danse on a much more than professional level. He always had. Arthur would take that one to the grave.

The Lancer stood up and snatched the bottle off the table. She thumbed over her shoulder to the Taphouse proper, “Let’s go shoot some pool.” She didn’t even wait to see if he was going to follow before she turned and left. 

_Damn her!_ She was going to leave him wondering. He watched her go and suddenly let out a quiet chuckle, “Well played.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Fuck Gavin for setting her up with the world’s most ineligible bachelor. What was he thinking? Of course, her line of thought had been that this would be safe. No matter how this night went, there would never be a repeat performance. _Good._ The last thing she ever wanted was a relationship. With anyone. Ever again. Maybe Gav knew that, too.

When G first showed up on the Prydwen, she was attracted to his personality. His looks didn’t hurt at all, however. That man was ten kinds of sexy. He had been the first person in a long time to genuinely care about her...as a friend. He broke through her spikey turret-lined mental walls and he saw the real her. And she had confided in him. He was more like an older brother to her now. _Like the brother she had lost._ He was always looking out for her best interests. 

_Was this her best interest?_

Lucky sat on a table and watched Maxson enter the Taphouse. If Gavin was ten kinds of sexy...Arthur was a good twenty. She was not oblivious. The man was incredibly well spoken and he always appeared so confident. Even though she was constantly getting lit up for one thing or another, the Elder never doubted her abilities and always gave her a chance. He had a soft spot for rebels. Kindred souls, they were. She was given her first bird when she was 18. The youngest Lancer in Brotherhood history. She always had to fight to be taken seriously. _She had to be the best._ She still had to fight to be taken seriously by anyone who didn’t know her. She was tiny and looked much younger than she was. New recruits sometimes mistook her for a squire. She fucking hated that. Lucky compensated with a big mouth and cocky attitude. Sometimes _overcompensated._

Maxson, of course, was immediately approached by a bold bar-bitch. And why wouldn’t he be? Those jeans. _Fuck._ He oughta dress like that more often. If the vultures on the Prydwen weren’t already circling, they’d completely lose their shit if he wandered around looking like _that._ Lucky couldn’t hear what the woman was saying to him, but she could make it up easily enough in her own head. _‘I haven’t seen you around here before. Buy a girl a drink?’_ Random flirtatious compliments, laying a hand on him. And there it was, the bitch gave a fake laugh and put her hand on his arm. 

Lucky narrowed her eyes. She couldn’t possibly be jealous. No. How could she be? This stupid date was a fake set up to give Arthur some experience in the real human world. He wasn’t hers. Let him have his experience. Let the man experience brainless conversation from the rotten mouth of a drunken whore. The woman leaned in closer to him and Lucky hopped down from the table. _Fuck that._

When she approached from behind, she heard Maxson speaking rather curtly to the tall blonde. 

“I’m here with someone.” He didn’t remove the woman’s hand from his arm, but he was definitely making it clear he wasn’t interested. He was shifting uncomfortably at the woman’s close proximity.

Lucky smiled to herself. He clearly didn’t know how to deal with the tramp. Adorable. She wondered if he even realized the woman’s intentions. 

The bitch leaned her head on Maxson’s shoulder. “That’s okay, just one drink...maybe get to know each other a little better…”

Brazen. Was she drunk or just incredibly stupid? The woman was gorgeous. She was undoubtedly used to getting everything she wanted from drooling idiots. 

Arthur quickly made clear he was not one of those dogs. “No.” He finally took a step to the side to put distance between them. 

Lucky worked for a second to wipe the glare off her face and stepped into the space created. She smiled up at Maxson, completely ignoring the cunt beside her. “There you are. Thought ya got lost.”

He smiled back with a hint of relief in his eyes. Lucky slid her hand over his forearm and tugged him toward the back of the bar. As they left, the Lancer flashed a smug grin to the blonde, who proffered a completely fake smile. _A game had just begun between the two of them._  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * for the record, Lucci is Italian and it is pronounced - Loo Chi -  
> ^_^


	2. Sharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Security wasted no time in grabbing the Lancer and pinning her to the ground forcibly.
> 
> Maxson slowly placed his hands on his head and laughed as they cuffed him.  
>   
> 
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - 
> 
> * I'm going to go ahead and add a little warning here about Lucky's mouth... she can get pretty bad with the military insults. 

  
  
  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

“I assume you’ve played before.” Maxson took his jacket off and eyed the table as Lucci rearranged balls in the triangle.

She shrugged, “A little.” She turned to him and rubbed a bit of blue chalk on the end of her stick. “So...I’ll break and if I get one in we know who’s stripes and who’s solids. Then you have to get all yours in before I get mine in...Easy, yeah?”

He gave a curt nod. “I’ve read the rules.”

She smiled and pat a hand on his chest. “Of course you have.” She picked up the cue ball and her eyes lit up. “So how about we make it interesting, Mr. Professional?” She pointed her cue to the bottle of vodka on the table, “Every shot you make, I drink...every _two_ I make...you drink. Fair?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. The woman was unbelievable. The way she spoke to him and cleverly goaded him into drinking...Nobody had ever acted like that around him. Arthur worked to relax his posture and nodded, “Fair.” Why did he give in to her like that? The knot in his stomach was nearly gone, perhaps a couple more drinks would untie it completely. The Lancer was surprisingly easy to be around. She wasn’t pretentious or vapid. She had a big child-like smile that could go from playful to alluring in an instant. 

Maxson watched her toss the white ball in the air, catch it then plop it down on the felt. She was attractive without even trying to be. The tall blonde in the revealing dress was across the bar watching him. That woman tried too hard. She wiggled her fingers at him with a sultry painted smile and Arthur quickly turned his attention back to Lucci. He would have to be completely blind to not notice his soldiers. Many of them were attractive. He’d never really looked at Lucci _that way_ before. Admittedly, she had very appealing features, but he was suddenly starting to notice all the little things. Her big brown eyes, her small delicate hands, the casual air in the way she moved...and of course that warming smile. 

The loud crack of the cue ball breaking up the group brought him out of his thoughts. Had he been openly _gawking_ at her? 

She straightened and leaned against her cue. “Awe...Nuthin.”

Maxson eyed the tabletop and found several balls sitting right near pockets. He hesitantly moved closer to her and she pointed at one in particular. “Easy shot, there.”

He paused a moment then positioned his stick against the rail awkwardly. He had read the rules and he knew how the game worked in theory. Playing it was a whole other matter. 

Lucci watched him for a few seconds before leaning her cue back against the wall and laying her hands on his. “Like this…” She moved his fingers then put her hand down beside his to show him what it should look like. “Not so tight….loosen up a bit.”

He mimicked her precisely. 

She was standing incredibly close. He could feel her heat and her scent suddenly gripped his attention. She smelled lightly of hydraulic fluid and soap. Never had he ever...thought he would have his interest piqued by the smell of _hydraulic fluid._

He was excited when he made the shot. Admittedly, it really _was_ an easy shot and perfectly lined up, but it was a little exhilarating to have done it. He could see himself really enjoying pool. 

Lucci grinned as she took a drink from the bottle. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and nodded to him, “Keep it up.” She held the vodka up and winked, “I’m thirsty.”

The remainder of the game hadn’t been as easy, but Maxson was quick to learn. He only had to drink two times before she missed and knocked the 8 ball in. 

She giggled and shrugged. “Oops…Well, guess ya won that.”

The Lancer had taken three drinks. At least one of which would most definitely be measured as a double shot. Arthur felt a warm pleasant buzz that had, indeed, untied the knot completely. He watched her roll the remaining balls down to the end of the table casually.

“Wanna go again?” 

He smiled, “Absolutely.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Lucky had told Maxson how to rack the balls and left him to it so she could take a piss. She stepped out of the bathroom and sighed as she saw that blonde bimbo standing next to him _again._ Lucci glared as she whispered under her breath, “You have got to be fucking kidding me…” She hadn’t even been gone all that long! The woman was a fucking predator.

Lucci walked up behind the two of them and paused. She caught the tail end of whatever shit the bitch was spewing. 

“...But I don’t want to upset your girlfriend…”

Maxson hesitated for quite a while before he spoke. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

 _Well, fuck_...that was the worst thing he could have possibly said. The woman took it as an immediate opening and she put her damn hands on him again. Lucky clenched her jaw, she would most definitely have to rescue him now. She was about to step up when the cunt quietly laughed, “I didn’t really think so...I’m sure you have much better taste than _that._ ”

 _Excuse me?!_

Arthur turned his head to look at the woman pressed up against his arm. “My current relationship status with the woman I’m here with does not reflect my... _taste._ ” 

Ah...The vodka had made him bold. He still had no idea how to deal with the tramp. His words went right over the dumb bitch’s head. Of course they did. She was an idiot. 

The woman laughed lightly again, “I meant no offense...If you’re into short, boyish little girls who don’t know how to dress...That’s fine. But if you want to spend some time with a _real_ woman, I’d treat you well.”

Lucky frowned and glanced down at her clothes for a moment. _What was wrong with the way she dressed?_ She looked at her hands. Her nails were cut short and had a hint of dirt under them. She could never quite get all the dirt and grease off and she didn’t think anything of it when she was getting ready to go on this stupid date. It was _Maxson_ and it wasn’t real. She ran a thumb over a cut on one of her knuckles where her wrench had slipped while she was adjusting a bolt on her bird. The Lancer was suddenly a little self-conscious about her appearance. She _was_ boyish. And short. And...did that fucking shit-stain just call her a _little girl?!_

She was feeling a pretty good buzz, which had been quickly reducing the fucks she gave near to zero...And that bitch had just said the wrong thing.

Lucci stepped up beside the woman and shook her head in a disappointed manner, “One hundred thousand sperm...and _you_ were the fastest? You shoulda been a blowjob.”

The blonde turned and blinked stupidly at her for a moment before plastering that fake ass smile back onto her face. “Classy.”

The Lancer glanced at Arthur for a moment and clenched her jaw tight. _She still had a few fucks left_...She looked up at the taller woman and reflected back the same fake smile. “I’d like to have a few words with you…”

The cunt remained standing much too close to Maxson as she looked down her nose at Lucky. “So go on and say them, then.”

“Trust me when I tell you…” Lucci looked to Maxson for a heartbeat then back to the woman, “You don’t want me to say them right here.” Actually, Lucky had been working on keeping her -- _colorful language_ \-- at bay and she didn’t want the Elder to see her completely lose her shit. The way Lancers and Knights spoke to one another was vastly different than the way they were allowed to speak around superiors. Lucky was pretty sure nobody had _ever_ spoken like that around the Elder. 

The two of them stared at one another for a moment until the blonde sized Lucky up and decided she was no threat. “Alright…” The woman turned to Maxson and trailed her red painted finger nails lightly down his arm as she moved away. “I’ll be right back.” 

_No you won’t...stupid cunt._ The Lancer was having difficulty holding her smile. She looked up at Arthur, “Scuse me a sec…” 

The Elder gave pause and raised an eyebrow, “ _...Jessica…_ ” He spoke her name in a deep slow warning. 

Clearly he didn’t realize that a bar-bitch would only understand one thing; _a fucking punch to the face._

The two women walked back to the bathroom side by side as if they were friends, though the blonde’s words along the way were quite biting. “How does a girl like _you_ end up with a man like _that?_ ” She glanced back over her shoulder at Arthur who was watching the two of them with an unreadable expression. “Don’t you think he deserves better?” Lucky opened the bathroom door and the woman casually strode in past her. She looked down her nose at the short Lancer once again and sneered, “You probably wouldn’t even know what to _do_ with a man like that.”

 _Fuck she was bold!_ That woman was most definitely underestimating Lucci. She was used to being overlooked, underestimated, and made fun of...And she had always despised that.

Lucky closed the door then rounded on the bitch. “Listen up you fucking cram-brained dick-wagon cuz I’m only going to say this once. If you don’t keep your goddamn cock juggling meat beaters off of him, I’m going to rip your fucking arm off and beat you to death with the bloody end. And you don’t wanna give me the fuckin’ excuse to do it cuz I’ve killed better people for much less. If I even catch sight of your brain dead, ate up cock-eyes glancing in his general direction, I’m gunna march my happy ass over and stick a boot so far up your cream dripping dick basket that I’ll leave tread marks on your dirty dick-spit licking tongue. Do not even think about -- _thinking about_ \-- looking at him again you ball gargling oxygen thief. Do I make myself clear?” 

The woman stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the small -- _pissed the fuck off_ \-- Lancer. She had angrily talked the blonde up against the sink, which she was now leaning back against and clutching tightly. Lucci took a step back and glared, “Shut your fucking cock holster, it ain’t rainin’ dicks.” Lucky took another step back toward the door and reached a hand to the knob. “Now get your sloppy, two-cap goop chute back on your fuckin’ street corner and outta my life.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Maxson stood from his seat as he saw the Lancer leave the bathroom. He was fully aware of Lucci’s temper; He had reprimanded her for fighting on more than one occasion. However, as he watched the other woman slink out of the bathroom behind, it didn’t appear that she had been fighting at all. That had been somewhat relieving as he wasn’t sure what exactly he was supposed to do if she did get into a fight. He couldn’t line her out...not here and not this night. The two women must have talked out their differences in a calm manner. Hopefully, it would put an end to the blonde’s incessant advances; it had been making him uncomfortable.

And what she had said about his...taste. _What was his taste?_ He didn’t like the blonde. Sure, she was pretty, but she was pushy and fake. Jessica was completely genuine. He found that he liked the way she confidently did what she wanted. He also liked her skills as a soldier... She was an incredible Lancer. Tough, self-reliant, and ambitious. His taste, he suddenly realized, _was_ short boyish girls who didn’t know how to dress...like a civilian tramp. 

Lucci stepped up next to him, smiled and picked her pool cue up casually. “Sorry bout that. Ready to learn how to break?”

He suddenly realized he had a stupid grin on his face and cleared his throat. “Of course.” The vodka was working wonders to crack his Elder mask. He often had a shot at night to relax, sometimes two shots after a particularly terrible day, but that’s where he would stop. 

She pointed down the table, “So just hit that first ball there full on hard as you can. That should do it.” 

About halfway through their game, he had noticed two men watching them intently. Lucci had noticed, as well, and her demeanor changed. She was giggling a lot more and standing a little differently at the table. Was she drunk or was that her way of flirting? He wanted to believe she was drunk...Arthur felt a pang of jealousy. _Jealousy_...childish. But he couldn’t help it. 

It only got worse as the two men approached the table. 

However, they addressed _him_ , not Lucci. One of the men motioned to the table with a cock of his chin. “How about playing doubles? You and your girl against us?”

Maxson pondered that for a moment. Friendly competition. His skills were lacking, but it sounded like fun and he was supposed to be...having fun. 

The Lancer stepped up beside him and smiled at the men. “Well...This is actually his second game...ever...and I’m not really the best.”

Did she _have_ to tell them that? The Elder hated feeling incompetent. And it didn’t help matters that they had been drinking; Lucci was starting to get a little wobbly on her feet.

The second man nodded, “We ain’t so good ourselves, I’m sure you two could hold yer own.”

Maxson nodded, “Very well.” 

He took the man’s hand when he held it out to shake in introduction. “Name’s Gunny, this here’s Louie.”

The Elder offered a friendly smile, “Max--”

She discreetly elbowed him as she cut him off, “He’s Max...and I’m Lucky. Nice to meet you!” She giggled again. 

He had nearly forgotten that he was supposed to keep a low profile on his...outing. 

Lucci gathered the balls on the table and racked them. She misplaced a couple and Louie corrected her. Maxson narrowed his eyes as he watched. _She --knew-- how to rack the balls._ From the time he had spent with her this evening, he had surmised that she was not the type to flirt in such a manner. Or, perhaps, she just didn’t flirt with _him._ He felt that irritating jealousy creep up again. _Irrational._ It had to be the alcohol. 

Louie watched the Lancer for a moment then spoke up, “How bout we make it interesting?”

Lucci tilted her head quizzically, “Interesting?”

Maxson flinched inside. _Not more alcohol._

The man nodded slowly, “Few caps on the game?” 

She thought about it then shrugged, “Sure, why not...How much?”

He looked at his partner for a moment. “Say... Fifty?” 

Lucci shrugged again. “Kay.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Lucky frowned as she gave the man fifty caps. The game had been close. Maxson was actually pleased with himself, he had been improving. Always quick to learn. However, he hated losing.

“Well, shit.” The Lancer sighed.

Maxson bit back his reflexive need to correct her language. 

Lucci perked up a bit, “We’ll kick your asses on the next one, though!” 

Again, the Elder had to hold his tongue at her language. He was supposed to be fitting in and she was on liberty now, she was allowed to speak however she liked. He had watched her play cards with soldiers in the break room; they had all used colorful banter with one another. _He wanted that._ He desired the camaraderie his soldiers shared. He had never experienced it for himself...He had always been a loner and he had skipped through all the ranks which would have granted him that closeness with others. He really _did_ want to fit in and do all those things his soldiers enjoyed while on liberty. 

Gunny chuckled and gave a nod, “Alright then. How bout double or nuthin’?”

Maxson grinned, “You got it.” 

Lucky stepped up beside him and smiled up appreciatively. “Careful, Maxy... might think yer havin’ fun or something…” She winked. 

“How bout you break?” Louie handed her the cue ball. 

She shrugged, “If you like.”

The Lancer set the ball to the side, not directly in the center like she had taught him and done before. She bent down as low as her short stature would allow and she hit the ball to the side of the formation. Also not what she had shown him. She had landed two balls, a stripe and a solid. 

Lucci giggled, “Well! That was _Lucky_...Guess we’ll be...Um...Solids.” She reached into her pocket, pulled out a hair tie and put her hair up.

Her drunken stagger faded. Her posture and stances had changed. She stopped giggling. She had become ridiculously accurate and downright impressive. It was... _Incredibly attractive._ Maxson stared openly. All that time...she had been going easy on him.

The two men had also suddenly improved their game, but they were no match for Lucky. 

It was actually Maxson that ended the game. He was happy with that.

Louie stepped up to Lucci and glared down at her. “Thought you said you weren’t any good?”

She chuckled, “Naw, said I wasn’t the best...I’m just better than _you._ ”

The man clenched his teeth and poked a finger against her chest, “You fucking shark!”

The Lancer swatted his hand away and glared, “You thought you found some easy prey and tried to hustle us first...Can’t help it you got what you deserved, dickhead. Now stop being a whiny cunt and pay up.” 

Maxson moved up next to her and scowled dangerously. Those men were... _pissed._

“You fucking bitch!” Louie took a swing at her.

Arthur caught it and shoved the man back roughly, stepping between him and Lucci.

A crowd gathered around them quickly as Gunny grabbed Maxson from behind. Lucky jumped up on the man’s back and slipped an arm up around his neck. 

From there, the fight was an adrenaline-fueled fast-paced blur of events. 

And then, Louie had managed to knock the Elder down and straddle his chest. He hit him one time then Lucky took a pool que and hit the man in the side of the head so hard that it made a loud wet sound against his skull and cracked the cue. Louie fell to the side and didn’t move... 

“Down on the fucking ground! Hands behind your heads!” Diamond City security rushed the room and promptly ended the fight.

Lucci spun around and stalked up to the tall blonde from earlier, who had been sitting at the bar watching, and she hit her in the face with her cue, breaking the end completely off and dropping the woman off her stool. 

Security wasted no time in grabbing the Lancer and pinning her to the ground forcibly.

Maxson slowly placed his hands on his head and laughed as they cuffed him.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Those who've read [ Mouthy ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6096628/chapters/13974811)... You remember our friend _Gunny..._ who Hancock killed in the alley... Because fuck that guy.


	3. Just Saying...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt for him...she really did. It couldn’t possibly be easy being the Elder. All that responsibility and nobody to confide in or relate to. She wanted to show him what fun looked like. She wanted to make him smile. The man very rarely smiled.  
>   
> 
> 
> \- - - - - - - - 
> 
> _All_ of the angst... 

  
  
  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

The Elder glanced up from his paperwork as Gavin and Danse entered.

The Knight smiled brightly, “So...You were out late...How’d it go?”

Maxson didn’t look up from what he was doing as he spoke, “Lucci killed a man and we spent half the night in jail.”

Danse shot an ‘I told you so’ glare at Gavin and hit him roughly on the arm. 

Gav snorted, “Well, I’d like to say I’m surprised...But I’m really not. Let me guess...bar fight?”

Arthur leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

The Paladin sighed, “I told you she shouldn't be permitted to drink.”

Gavin pointed to the cut on Maxson’s lip, “So...other than _that_...how was it?”

Maxson continued to glare for a long moment before giving a curt reply. “It was fine.” He waved a hand over the papers on his table. “Do you need something? I’m busy.”

The Knight shrugged, “No Sir, just came to see how your date was.”

Arthur pointed sternly, “Out.” 

He watched them go then smiled to himself as he turned back to his work... _He had enjoyed himself._  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Lucky wiped her greasy hands on a rag and smiled as Gavin casually walked up to her. “S’up, G?”

“Ingram told me to give you this.” He handed her a radio beacon. “She said _‘put the damn thing in your aircraft and don’t break it again or I’ll break you.’_ ”

The Lancer laughed as she took it. “Awesome.” She set it aside and hopped up in her bird, sitting on the edge of the opening. “So...You down for some cards later on? I’m short on caps and could really use some more of yours.” 

He smirked up at her, “Am I just your personal bank?” 

“Course not!” She laughed, “If you were a bank that would imply the caps were a loan...And you ain’t gettin them back.” 

He feigned indignation, “Why do I even bother? I could just hand you some caps and skip the ass fucking.”

She smirked, “Cuz you love the pleasant conversation….and the ass fucking.”

“Uh-huh…” He grinned, “Speaking of which...Have fun on your date?”

She chuckled, “Course… It was a blast… Like a grenade in a mess hall.” 

Gavin laughed, “Coming from _you_...I take that as a yes.”

Lucci shrugged, “Actually...Yeah. I did have fun. Thanks.” She glanced down at her feet, “Though, I’m pretty sure Maxson is scared as fuck to ever do that again.” She looked up at him from under her lashes and smirked, “Don’t think the Elder enjoyed jail.”

The Knight shook his head and chuckled, “I don’t imagine he did!”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Maxson paused as he heard soldiers in the breakroom laughing rather loudly. He turned and set his hands on the railing and watched them playing cards around a table below. It was the usual group; Gavin, Lucci, Crew, Bailey and Aleski. He listened to them goad one another with their crude language and cocky attitudes.

He suddenly wanted to join them. But he couldn’t. His rank would change their dynamics completely. And what would his soldiers think of that? _Elder Maxson_ drinking and carrying on like an unruly Knight... That would lose him the respect he had always worked hard to earn and maintain. 

He smiled to himself as he heard Lucci laugh. “Can’t help it you suck so hard at this… Wanna try Go Fish? Course, you’d probably fuck that shit up too…”

Gavin threw a cap at her. “Eat a dick.”

Bailey leaned on the table. “You can eat _my_ dick.”

Lucci snorted, “I would...but your snack sized hors d’oeuvres would leave me wanting a real meal...Probably get stuck in my teeth...”

They all laughed again. 

Knight Crew caught sight of Maxson and stood up. “Sir.”

The rest of them quickly followed suit. He sighed to himself and pushed off from the railing. “As you were.” He walked away in silence as they sat and continued their game.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

The Elder caught sight of Kidd wandering past his quarters and he stood up. “Knight. A word.”

Gavin paused and furrowed his brow. “I didn’t do anything!” 

Maxson sighed, “Get in here.”

As the Knight entered, Arthur quietly closed the door behind him. Maxson glared in irritation for a moment at Kidd’s presumption that he was about to be dressed down. “At ease…” It suddenly occurred to him that he never spoke to his soldiers unless it was to reprimand them, compliment them on a job well done or to discuss military matters. More often than not, it was reprimanding.

The Elder was quiet for some time as he stood in front of the Knight. He took a breath and clenched his fists for a second. “I would like to see Lucci again.” 

“Really?” Gavin looked surprised, then confused. “Figured you had enough fun and excitement for a lifetime...”

Maxson shook his head, “It occurs to me...That I should experience more than one...date.” He couldn’t believe he had just said that. “This time a real one and not your asinine plan to--” What _had_ the Knight’s intentions been? He sighed, “You may have been correct when you said that I could benefit from it.” 

Gavin eyed him skeptically. “Didn’t get enough, huh?” 

The Elder glared. 

Truth be told, he hadn’t gotten enough. He had fun and he wanted to do it again. He had to admit that the entire night was entertaining...even the bar fight. It was the company; Jessica had made it a good time by treating him like a person instead of a walking unapproachable icon. He liked that. He liked _her._

The Knight waved a hand flippantly, “I suppose you’d like me to ask her for you…”

“If you would.” There was no way he could possibly approach the Lancer and ask her himself. Maxson had no idea what he would say to her and he was more than a little uneasy about what her response would be. She had been set up with him and he had no idea how she felt about the situation...or how she felt about him.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

“Nope.” Lucci shook her head as she hit Gavin in the chest with her helmet.

He held it in his hands and sighed, “C’mon, Jess.”

“Nope.” She repeated as she pulled off her vest and piled it in his arms.

“Just as well," Danse interjected, “He’d more than likely end up in jail again.”

The Lancer pointed sternly at him, “I didn’t start that fight!”

Gavin adjusted the gear in his arms. “Thought you said you had fun?”

“I did. Now it’s over. Find someone else to play date with him cuz I’m not gunna.” She crossed her arms stubbornly.

“Why not?” Gav was getting frustrated with her.

“You _know_ why not.” She glared.

Danse nodded, “They cannot have a relationship of any sort. It’s...inappropriate.”

Gavin flashed the Paladin a smug grin, “Inappropriate...like you and I?” 

Danse blushed and turned away.

Lucky rolled her eyes and dropped her arms. “I’m not gunna do it! Why don’t you ask Jones? Or Stevenson? Or _anyone else_ but me?” 

“You like him...and I think he likes you, too.” Gavin scowled down at her. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself, dammit!” 

“Piss off.” She was getting angry.

Danse sighed, “Language…”

She growled and turned to stalk off down the flight deck. 

“Jess!” Gavin called after her and she flipped him off in reply.

The two men stared quietly long after she slammed the hatch at the top of the stairs.

Danse crossed his arms. “So you want to break the news to him or should I?”

Gavin sighed and shook his head. “I feel like I’m in middle school all over again…”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

_Assholes._

Hours later and Lucky was still pissed off. She stepped out of the shower and angrily scrubbed her hair dry. She got dressed just as angrily and stalked out of the airport locker room. Gavin knew better. She’d lost her older brother at Adams Air Force Base...and then she had lost the man she once loved during, what was supposed to be, a simple recon. A simple fucking recon! Caring about soldiers was bullshit and she would rather avoid it at all costs. It hurt to lose friends, family and lovers. It was bad enough that she had grown so attached to Gavin and had a handful of close friends...They could be taken from her at any given moment...because of the stupidest shit.

Say one thing about Lucky...She was damn passionate. Once she let someone in, she cared about them with her entire being. All or nothing. That frightened her.

She liked Arthur. She didn’t _want_ to like him. The Lancer had made a valiant attempt to remain as detached as possible while still showing him a good time, but he had been so damn...likeable. _Fuck._ His Naivety and sad damn puppy dog desire to have fun was somewhat endearing. She felt for him...she really did. It couldn’t possibly be easy being the Elder. All that responsibility and nobody to confide in or relate to. She wanted to show him what fun looked like. She wanted to make him smile. The man very rarely smiled. 

_Dammit!_

Lucky walked the long way and saw Danse and Gavin waiting around in the storage room. It was late and there weren’t many people around, so they were speaking openly. She narrowed her eyes at them. They were probably plotting against her. Fuckers. Whatever. Let them try and scheme...She wasn’t going out with the damn Elder again.

Curiosity had gotten the better of her and she stepped silently around some crates, walking up slowly behind where they were standing. 

Danse spoke in his matter-of-fact tone of voice, “...And he only likes her because she’s the only one he has ever been with.”

Gavin snorted, “So, what...You want to line ‘em up so he can sew his wild oats?”

“I’m just saying…” Danse sounded a little irritated, “He has nothing to judge by. He’s blinded by his inexperience.” There was a pause for a moment before the Paladin lowered his voice. “If you insist on this, perhaps consider someone else. Maybe a nicer woman...someone more like him. Lucci is the Elder’s complete opposite…”

“You do realize…” Gavin spoke up, “You and I are complete opposites.”

“That’s not the same.” Danse sighed. 

Gav persisted, “Uh...yeah, it pretty much is the same...So what’s the real issue here?”

There was another long pause before the Paladin answered with some reluctance, “It’s just...I know she’s your friend and you care about her, but I feel the Elder...should have better. He embodies everything that is the Brotherhood of Steel and if he’s going to have someone at his side...She should be someone equally dedicated. Lucci is...less than ideal. She’s an impulsive troublemaker with a temper problem. How would it look to the rest of the Brotherhood for him to be fraternizing with such a person? He would lose respect.”

The conversation ended as Knight Sergeant Gavil approached and the three walked away.

Lucky pressed her forehead against a crate and squeezed her eyes shut. She thought back to what the cunt from the bar had said. ‘How does a girl like you end up with a man like that? Don’t you think he deserves better?’ 

_Guess he does deserve better._

Danse was right. There was no way the Elder could ever be seen with her...And she couldn’t help who she was. Lucky sighed and pushed away from the crate. It didn’t matter anyway, she didn’t even want to be with him. She didn’t want to be with anyone. 

_So why was she so upset?_  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****


	4. King Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxson grabbed Gavin by the arm and pulled him close. “Are these people... _Raiders?!_ ” 
> 
> Gav shrugged, “Well...most of them.”
> 
> “You didn’t tell me there would be raiders here.” He narrowed his eyes.
> 
> “Yeah...I may have forgot to mention that. But it’ll be fine as long as you remember there aren’t any Brotherhood soldiers here…” Gavin grinned and gave a little wink.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Gavin sat down next to Lucci on the edge of the flight deck. He leaned casually against the bars and watched her in silence as she stared out at the night sky. Her feet were dangling over the edge as she rested her chin on her arms across the railing.

She sighed when he finally spoke up, “I worry about you, Jess.”

“Well...you don’t have to. I’m doing just fine.” She continued to look out over the horizon. 

“You’re lonely.” He pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them casually.

“No I’m not.” She clenched her teeth for a moment.

Gav shook his head at her, “I know you all too well so don’t try that bullshit with me.”

Lucky remained silent. 

He sighed, “Jess…” He paused to find the words. “If you don’t let people into your life, then you’ll never experience all the good things. All the love and friendship...The joy and laughter. The closeness.”

She gave him a sidelong glance for several heartbeats then rolled her eyes and buried her face in her arms and mumbled, “Good. Then it won’t hurt so much when people get fucked.” 

“How do you think I would feel if I ever lost you? Completely and utterly devastated doesn’t even cover the half of it.” He waited until she turned her head to regard him before he continued, “But I wouldn’t ever regret loving you. Not for one single second. I will always cherish the bonds we share.”

She silently contemplated his words for quite a while before sitting up and giving a half-hearted shrug. “Doesn’t matter anyway. I heard what Danse said… And he’s right.” 

Gavin narrowed his eyes at a thought and shook his head, “Danse...doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

Lucky turned to him, “Pretty sure he does. I’m just a loud mouthed, trouble making Lancer and he’s… Elder Maxson.” She glared, “So fuck that idea up the ass.”

He gave her a stern look, “Doesn’t it mean anything to you that he wants to see you again? You don’t think that he knows what he’s about? Pretty sure he’s a grown ass man who knows all the consequences of his actions.”

She glared and gave an irritated grunt, “I hate you so much.”

“No you don’t.” He put an arm out for her to sit by him. 

Lucky sighed and moved beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and spoke quietly, “No...I don’t.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Maxson shook his head and closed the dating book. _Useless._ It spoke of ‘proper’ courting methods between couples who were regular average, pre-war civilians. Flowers, wine, romantic movies and slow dancing. Lucci was not a regular boring civilian. She seemed to enjoy different activities; Cards, hard liquor, fighting and... _hustling people._

What was he supposed to do with her?

He tossed the book into his wastebin. _He’d burn it later._

Gavin stood in his doorway wearing his usual stupid grin with Danse at his heel as always. The Elder beckoned them in and stood silently as the two entered, closing the door behind. “Well?” Maxson felt a little nervous all over again. 

The Knight shrugged, “She said yes.”

And then he was _completely_ nervous at that. 

The dumb look on Gavin’s face didn’t fade as he asked, “So...What did you want to do?”

The Elder stared silently. He had no idea.

Danse shrugged, “How about a picnic?”

Gavin smiled up at the Paladin, “Oh, Danse...You’re such a hopeless romantic.”

Maxson fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m not quite sure what the Commonwealth has to offer in regard to what Lucci would prefer.”

The Knight thought for a moment as Danse spoke with complete sarcasm, “I’m sure we could find them a nice underground dog fighting ring somewhere.”

The Elder could hardly contain his look of shock.

Gav’s eyes lit up, “That’s a great idea!”

And then Maxson let that shocked stare slip. 

“You cannot be serious.” Danse crossed his arms and shifted his weight.

Gavin laughed, “No! The fighting part...Not the dog part.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes and Danse looked away.

The Knight put a hand out to Arthur, “Now, stay with me here... I know Lucky, she likes fights…”

“Obviously.” Danse interjected with a hint of irritation.

Gav shot him a sidelong glance then continued, “And soldiers aren’t exactly typical… We enjoy scrapping. All good training, right?” He straightened his posture and raised an eyebrow, “Am I wrong to assume you also enjoy a good fight?”

Was that man attempting to goad him into agreement? Arthur did, indeed, enjoy a good fight. _Sparring._ He found it to be exhilarating and he had always felt a sense of pride and appreciation as he watched soldiers training. 

Gavin shrugged, “Not like _you_ have to fight or anything. There’s a place I know...We can go watch the show.”

Maxson pondered it for a moment then gave a slow nod. 

Danse furrowed his brow as he realized what the Knight had said. “ _...We?_ ”

He grinned, “Yes. We. I figure we could make it a double date.” He motioned to Arthur, “It’ll take some pressure off him.” His smile turned into a smirk, “And you can babysit Lucky...make sure she doesn’t do anything too terribly horrible.”

The Paladin glanced to Maxson and spoke carefully, “I don’t think that’s appropriate... _Knight._ ”

“What? If he’s going to date a Lancer, you can date a Knight.” Gavin chuckled and pat Danse on the chest.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Lucky glanced around then carefully knelt down at a foot locker. She dug around for a moment then pulled out a small glass bottle. She contemplated it a moment before sighing and putting it in her pocket.

The Lancer sat in her vertibird and took the bottle out, turning it over in her hands. _Nail polish._ She sighed to herself. Lucci didn’t know how to... _girl._

“Hey Jessy…” Aleski popped her head in the opening of the bird.

Lucci quickly dropped the bottle into her crossed legs, covering it with her hands. “S’up?”

Al raised an eyebrow at her for a moment then grinned, “Have you seen a -- _good_ \-- Lancer around? I need a lift.”

“Good? No…but I know a fucking amazing one…” Lucky smirked and pointed to herself with both hands.

Aleski hopped up on the ladder and shot a hand between Lucci’s legs. Lucky growled as her friend held the bottle up. “Is this... _my_ nail polish?” 

Lucky rolled her eyes and turned her head away. “Maybe.”

The Knight climbed inside the bird and sat down. “What...are you doing?”

The Lancer shrugged in reply. 

Aleski furrowed her brow and motioned to the polish, “Is this because of your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my damn boyfriend!” Lucky grumbled.

“Whatever.” Al waved a hand flippantly. “You’re painting yourself up for him...he’s gotta be special.” She paused for a moment then grinned, “You ever going to tell me his name or should we play the guessing game?”

Lucci glared, “His name is Noneya Business.” She pointed, “So you gunna let me borrow that or what?”

The Knight shrugged, “Sure...but you better let me do it...you could hurt yourself if you made an attempt--”

“Shut your cock holster and paint.” She glowered and offered her hand to her friend.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Lucky glared at her nails. The light peachy pink color hadn’t even lasted four hours before she chipped off a good amount of it while working on her bird. Shoulda known better. Nail polish, she decided, was for pampered bitches who don’t use their hands for anything other than working a dick.

“Is that...nail polish?” Gavin peered over her shoulder.

The Lancer quickly dropped her hands and shrugged. “Well, it _was._ ” She shook her head and changed the subject, “Where are we going?” 

“Combat Zone.” Gavin smiled.

Lucci chuckled, “Awesome!” Her smile suddenly faded as she thought about it. “Think that’s a good idea?” 

He shrugged, “Dunno...but there'll be four of us so why not?” 

“So...You and Danny are comin’ too? That mean I can’t have any fun?” She smirked.

Gav shook his head, “You let me worry about Danse.”

Lucky chuckled and leaned back against Talon’s bird. She glanced down at her clothes and chewed her lip. Aleski had chosen another comfortable outfit to match the Lancer’s taste and style, but she couldn’t help feeling a little self-conscious about it. The black baggy cargo pants were a little big and rode low on her hips, leaving a bit of her midriff showing under her white tanktop. She tugged on the bottom of the unbuttoned black top, narrowing her eyes a little at the thing. It wasn’t the showing skin that bothered her...it was the boyish look. Rather, she was bothered that it even bothered her at all. She continued to struggle with what Danse and the bar-bitch had said about her. She wondered what Maxson thought of the way she looked. Then she struggled with her annoyance that she even cared what he thinks. Fuck him if he doesn’t like it...she’s going to go have fun regardless. But...what if he hates it? _Dammit!_ This shit was getting too complicated.

Talon approached and strapped on his helmet. “Ah, Lucky...Here to learn how to fly like a real jockey, I see. Pay attention, kid.”

She rolled her eyes, “And I’ll have to correct you as always, grandpa.” 

Maxson and Danse came up behind Talon and Lucci couldn’t help staring. Whoever the hell had been dressing the Elder should win a fucking prize. It only got better. He had black jeans on and a black t-shirt that hugged him perfectly. It wasn’t really anything special, but that man gave the color an entirely different appeal. It only served to make his blue eyes more intense. It was ridiculously sexy. Some of that appeal was simply the fact that this was Elder Maxson...In all her years spent with the Brotherhood, she had never seen him dress in such a way. _And he was dressed like that for her._

Talon paused before hopping up into his bird. “So, this is the second time I’ve taken you out, Sir….and I can’t help but wonder--”

“This outing is on a need to know basis, Lancer, and it’s well above your pay grade.” The Elder spoke in his clear commanding voice. 

Talon nodded, “Yes, Sir.” 

He climbed into the bird as Maxson added, “And soldier...You didn’t see anything.”

Talon paused and shrugged, “Of course not, Sir.”

Lucci grinned to herself. Well, that was sexy as fuck. Maxson motioned to the ladder for Lucky to climb in first and he looked down at her with a hint of a smile on his lips.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Maxson grabbed Gavin by the arm and pulled him close. “Are these people... _Raiders?!_ ”

Gav shrugged, “Well...most of them.”

“You didn’t tell me there would be raiders here.” He narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah...I may have forgot to mention that. But it’ll be fine as long as you remember there aren’t any Brotherhood soldiers here…” Gavin grinned and gave a little wink.

The Elder grunted and shoved Gavin away lightly. _Devious._ What better way to force him into a relaxed civilian role than to strip him of all BoS ties… and then put him in a room full of lawless raiders… 

There was a rather large crowd milling about and the whole place smelled of alcohol, sweat and cigarettes. It was a situation Maxson had never thought he would ever find himself in. Though his stomach felt a little uneasy, he was also excited to be a part of the experience. He instinctively hid the excitement he felt as he took everything in. Lucci and the Knight both appeared quite comfortable in the atmosphere; they had apparently been here before. Danse looked just as apprehensive as Arthur was.

As they stood at the top of the old stairs looking down over the large metal cage in the center of the room, Danse stepped up next to Maxson and spoke quietly, “You don’t have to do this, you know. We could go somewhere else…”

Lucky peered around Arthur and smirked at the Paladin, “What? You scared to have some fun, Danny boy? You could go wait in the bird while us cool kids play…”

Danse narrowed his eyes at her, “Lucci--”

“Lucky.” She cut him off. “And take that stick outta your ass...If you can even reach it.” She clenched her jaw and glanced up at Arthur for a brief moment before heading off down the stairs.

Maxson chuckled. He couldn’t help it; He’d never heard anyone talk to Danse that way before.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

“So...I got the short buzz head there.” Lucky pointed to one of the fighters then smiled at Gavin. “Say...ten caps?”

The Knight laughed, “You got it. Tall dark and scary is going to beat his ass.”

Maxson watched the interaction between the two of them and motioned to Lucci beside him. “She’s correct. That younger man has this fight.”

Lucky glanced up at Arthur for a moment then grinned appreciatively. 

Danse peered around Gavin, “Just because he’s younger doesn’t necessarily mean he’ll win. The other man has apparent experience.”

“Well, then,” Lucci smirked at him, “How bout ten more caps from you when grandpa gets his ass handed to him?”

“I don’t gamble.” Danse sat back and crossed his arms. 

“What _do_ you do, Danny?” Lucky hopped up to sit on the back of her chair for a better view.

The Paladin was about to speak when Gavin leaned over and pat him on the thigh. “That was rhetorical.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Lucky laughed and held her hand out. “And ten more!” She pulled her hand back and thumbed over her shoulder to the bar, “Second thought, just open a tab. You suck at this shit, you’ll end up buying me the bar.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He furrowed his brow at the Elder. “You’re surprisingly...accurate. It’s a little frightening.”

Maxson smiled. Yes, he was accurate. He had called every fight and even started predicting exactly how each one would win. Danse, of course, did almost as well. 

Lucci hopped up onto the bar to get the attention of the tender amongst the crowd and Arthur chuckled to himself. She was always climbing up on things. He found her short stature appealing. She was small and delicate looking, but he knew she could hold her own in any situation. And speaking of holding...Everything she did made him want to touch her. He wanted to hold her small hand in his, or put an arm around her, or just sit and hold her close…

“Cute, huh?” Gavin elbowed Maxson and grinned.

Arthur blinked. He had been staring at her again. He clenched his jaw and glared at the Knight. He had been conditioned throughout his life to never let his emotions show. _To never really have them in the first place._

“Why don’t you tell her you like her?” Gav persisted as Danse stepped up beside him.

“I don’t think…” Maxson trailed off. _That it’s appropriate…_ He did like her. A lot. How would that look? Knights, Lancers and Scribes often had discreet relationships amongst themselves, that was fine. But then there were those like Danse and Gavin. The Paladin was Gavin’s sponsor. Their relationship was grossly inappropriate. Yet here they were openly flaunting it because the Knight had pointed out the fact that if an Elder and a Lancer could go out, so could they. That had irked him. 

Danse brought him out of his thoughts as he pointed to the bar and spoke quietly to Gavin, “Go pull your friend back before she gets hurt.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

“So ya wanna ‘ave a go then?” The red headed woman spread her arms out, “I’d love ta shut yer loud mouth.”

Lucci hopped down from the bar with a bottle in her hand and motioned down to the cage, “After you, ginger snap.”

Gavin stepped between the two of them and put his hand on Lucky’s shoulder. “No, Jess.”

The Lancer glared up at him. “Move.”

Danse crossed his arms sternly, “You cannot fight her.”

Cait goaded, “Listen to yer boys, kiddo.”

Lucci pointed, “I’m not afraid of her.”

Gavin looked over his shoulder at Cait then lowered his voice, “Jess… You can’t fuck with her. She’s high as shit and she uses psycho when she fights. You _know_ that.”

“I’m not afraid of her.” Lucky repeated angrily. 

Maxson stepped up behind Lucci and eyed the red headed woman. A crowd started to gather around them and they seemed all too happy to have the women fight. 

Danse shook his head and pointed down at the Lancer. “No.” He narrowed his dark eyes sternly. 

Cait laughed, “Awe, too bad. Was lookin forward to a good fight.”

“Shut up and color.” Lucci glared at the woman then to Danse. 

A man off to the side spoke up, “Well, shit...woulda been fun to watch.”

His buddy eyed the group then motioned, “How bout one of you big fuckers stand in for the girl?”

They all turned their attention to the man. Danse motioned to the red head, “One of us...fight her?”

Cait’s eyes lit up, “Hell, I’ll take the lot of ya on!”

Lucky grumbled, “If I don’t get to kick her freckled ass, neither do you.”

Danse furrowed his brow at the Lancer, “I’m not going to fight her!”

The bartender joined in merrily, “No...How about you fight _for_ her, big boy? You can be her champion.” He laughed then pointed to Maxson, “And shorty’s fighter can be her man there.” 

A man at the bar nodded in amused agreement, “Fucking romantic. It’ll be like King Arthur and Knights and shit!”

Maxson stared openly. 

_They had no idea._  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****


	5. Beyond Thunderdome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gav sighed... “Really, Jess? Can you maybe _not_ kill people on your dates?”
> 
> She laughed and shook her head, “Wasn’t me this time!”  
>   
> 
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - 

  
  
  
  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

“Just like the bar fight, yeah? But maybe without the death part...” Lucky grinned as she wrapped the Elder’s hands.

“Right…” Maxson spoke flatly and glanced over at Danse sitting beside him being wrapped by Gavin.

The Paladin looked to the Elder, “I can’t…” He narrowed his eyes at Lucci as if the whole thing were her fault. “I can’t fight him.”

Lucci flashed the Paladin a smug grin, “Fine then...stand there like a braindead fuck stick while he beats the piss outta you. I don’t give a fuck cuz I got caps riding on Arthur.”

Gavin was kneeling in front of Danse as he worked, “Don’t listen to her...Knock his ass out.” He patted the back of one of the Paladin’s hands then gave him a quick kiss as he stood up.

Lucky bit her lip for a second and glanced at Maxson. She hesitated then turned to Gav. “Better kiss him now before he gets his pretty mouth busted.”

The Knight tapped her on the arm with the back of his hand, “Could say the same to you.”

She paused and suddenly appeared a little nervous. Lucci avoided looking at Maxson as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her friend. “Whatever you say, G. I just can't wait to see Max hit your boyfriend in his dumb face.” 

The Elder stood up and flexed his fingers in the wrappings. Danse stood next to him and they eyed one another for a moment before Maxson took his shirt off and the Paladin followed suit. 

Lucci stared openly at Arthur as he gave a little smile and handed the shirt to her. As the two men entered the cage, Lucky leaned closer to Gavin, “Ya know...I’ve always wondered what the hell you see in Danse… I think I get it now. Shit… those two are… _Fucking art._ ”

Gav had been staring at Danse appreciatively as the man moved. He bit his lip and gave the Lancer a little nod in agreement.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

The Elder clenched his teeth as he was announced to the crowd as ‘Mad Max’. That had been Lucci’s doing. The Paladin had been much less amused when she told them that his name was ‘Dancer’.

Maxson took a deep breath and stretched his neck, rolled his wrists, then looked over to the Lancer standing outside the fence. She was clutching the chain link in one hand and smiling brightly at him. 

She rattled the cage. “Give him hell!”

That look on her face… Appreciation, awe, confidence… He had suddenly found that it drove him. He wanted to impress her. Damn. She had instilled desires and emotions within him he never even knew he was capable of. 

His pulse started to quicken as he approached Danse in the center next to the referee. The man spouted off a few rules as they faced off. _Very few rules._ The Paladin still appeared apprehensive, but it wouldn’t last long. Danse was well trained and had a lot of experience; His unease would disappear the second he felt threatened. They had sparred countless times. Maxson knew Danse was stronger than him, but Arthur had much more stamina and could fight better on the ground, as the Paladin had spoiled himself by constantly wearing power armor in the field. If the fight went on long enough or did end up on the ground, the Elder could most likely take it...Unless Danse knocked him out first. The Paladin knew all of this just as well. 

Maxson held a fist out and gave a half smile, “Don’t hold back on my account.”

Danse hesitated for only a second before touching knuckles with him. The Paladin gave a curt nod and his expression grew dark. 

Arthur’s smile faded and he narrowed his eyes, he’d seen that look on the man’s face before... Danse was just about to prove himself a completely capable and evenly matched opponent.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

The sounds of the crowd flooded the room. A clamoring of shit talk and goading that rang from all around. Danse pulled his punches...until Maxson ducked under one of them and hit the man hard in the side of his head. Even though adrenaline dulled the pain, the Paladin’s responding hit to Arthur’s ribs left him a little winded and had most definitely hurt. Danse attempted to work the man’s body rather than hit him in the face... He was still a little hesitant. _His mistake._ Maxson was tenacious and hated to lose.

A few more hits to the Paladin’s head and one good one to the face that tore skin quickly pushed Danse past his apprehension and he responded in kind. Arthur ducked under, what would have been, a devastating blow to the head. _If he ever caught him with one of those..._

Thoughts quickly faded as Danse hit Maxson with a well placed knee strike that he only barely managed to sloppily block with his forearm when he tried to take him down. All he could do was look for an opportunity to get the Paladin off his damn feet. Danse was much faster than he looked. He quickly became the aggressor and drove Arthur back against the fence. The entire time that the Elder moved and worked to avoid the onslaught, all he could think was _‘Don’t let him hit you. Don’t let him hit you'._

As they clenched against the fence, Maxson tucked his head and suddenly realized there was blood running down his face from a cut over his eyebrow. It ran down into his eye and blurred everything on the left side. As he regrouped in the clench, he closed his eyes tightly and tried to regain vision. 

The bell rang and the referee split the two of them up, sending each to a corner. 

Lucky stepped into Maxson’s corner and up onto the stool the Elder refused to sit on. She poured water over his face to get rid of the blood, then she used the sleeve of her black shirt to wipe the cut as dry as she could. “Shit! You good?”

He shook his hands out at his sides to work the tired muscles and struggled to calm his ragged breathing. “Exhausted…” The break had only managed to kill some of the adrenaline and show him just about how hurt and worn out he was. 

Lucci squeezed a large glob of adhesive on her thumb and ran it over the cut on his brow. “Yeah well...as tired as you are...Danny is ten times worse off.” She added another large sized amount of adhesive for good measure. “You can take one hell of a beating… but ya best put him down A.S.A.P. cuz this cut’s gunna open right the fuck back up.” She glanced over Maxson’s shoulder at Danse, who was sitting on a stool in front of Gavin. “He’s about to get stupid desperate...you can take him.”

The break was over all too quickly and the two men faced off once more. The Elder could think a little more clearly this time around and he could see it… Danse _was_ starting to get desperate; He couldn’t go as long as Maxson. His movements were getting sloppy and a blow that should have landed merely glanced Arthur’s forehead instead as he moved out of the way. Of course, it had also reopened the cut. 

The Elder ducked another punch then lunged forward to boldly grab him. The man was much too sturdy on his feet still, so instead of pushing him back as Danse had been expecting, Arthur surprised the Paladin by pushing his hips forward and falling back with him. Arthur landed on his back in an open guard with his shins up against the man’s hips and he quickly yanked him down by his arms just enough…

Danse was taken completely off guard by the move and too exhausted to defend against Maxson quickly sliding his arm up underneath his chin from behind his neck. The Elder twisted slightly to the side, sunk the guillotine in and pulled back.

And the Paladin was done for. 

Danse had refused to tap and was subsequently choked out. The referee pulled them apart and Maxson reached down to help the Paladin to his feet as he regained consciousness. Arthur held Danse’s hand up in his as Lucci ran out to them and wrapped her arms around Maxson’s waist, smiling up at him with that big excited grin of hers.

The crowd erupted in a loud cacophony of cheers and Maxson felt yet another stab of adrenaline at the sound. He stood there under the lights, bloody, sweating and completely worn out with Jessica at his side amidst the roar of all those people… And he smiled. _In that moment, the Elder had become completely addicted._  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Maxson sat down on a bench in the bathroom and leaned against the wall as Lucky stepped between his knees. She gently wiped a damp cloth over his brow and face to clean up the remainder of the blood once the cut had stopped bleeding and then she unscrewed the top from the adhesive again. “Kay...hold still…”

She wanted to do a quick field stitch, but she couldn’t find anything for it. No matter, adhesive always worked wonders for all manner of things. She paused and slowly withdrew her hand. He was smiling faintly and watching her with his intense blue eyes. Light goosebumps slid down her spine from that look alone. She was going to need a cold shower later. For about three hours.

Lucci bit her lip for a second and stepped back a little. “What? You okay?”

He gave a small nod, “Better than okay. Thank you… For everything.”

The Lancer furrowed her brow at him, “Um... You’re welcome? I didn’t do anything… ‘sides get you into two fights now…” She screwed the cap back onto the adhesive and fidgeted with it nervously.

“Trust me when I tell you, I will _never_ do anything that I don’t want to do.” A stern expression crossed his face for a few heartbeats then softened once again. 

And then she grew even more nervous. Lucky was suddenly very aware of how close she was standing to him. She could feel the heat roll off his body and she had to resist the urge to touch his bare shoulders. And she -- _really_ \-- wanted to touch him...

“Ah… A glutton for punishment, I see.” She grinned a little. 

“Jessica…” He paused and his eyes washed over her face beseechingly. Maxson lowered his voice, “I like you...”

Lucci blinked at him and chewed her lip. She liked him, too...But she couldn’t tell him that. If she said it out loud, it would become real and bring them closer. She didn’t want that... _did she?_ Why did he have to say that?! She could have gone through her whole life believing that she was nothing more than a means for him to have fun and relax...

“I...um…” She clenched her jaw tightly. What was she supposed to do?! She clutched the adhesive tightly in her hand as if were the only thing in the world keeping her grounded. Maxson tilted his head slightly and quietly regarded her. Lucci nearly squirmed under that gaze... She hated it when he did that. The man was an expert at making people talk when they didn’t want to. She took a breath, “I like you, too…”

_Shit._

Carefully gauging her reaction, he timidly put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. The Lancer’s pulse quickened and she put a hand lightly on his shoulder. Well...fuck trying to hide how she felt any longer. She dropped the adhesive, slid her other hand behind his neck and kissed him. 

Arthur pulled her even closer until her chest was pressed firmly against his and she could feel his heart beating. Coherent thoughts subsided with every passing second as she gave in into his touch. He reached a hand up and slid it under the black shirt, pushing it off her shoulder and following the material with firm kisses on her exposed skin. Lucky made a small sound and shrugged the shirt off entirely, letting it fall to the floor behind her. She leaned back as his warm hands moved up over her sides, pushing her tanktop up higher. He stopped just above her ribs and kissed her firmly on the side of her belly. Then again higher up on her ribs... The feel of his lips and teeth trailing along her skin left her completely weak in the knees as goosebumps prickled over her entire body.

The door suddenly opened and Maxson quickly pulled back. Lucci curled her nails into his shoulders and groaned as she pressed her forehead against his. _Dammit._ He kept one hand on her hip and dropped the other as he turned his attention to the raider who entered. Lucky worked to calm herself, tugging her tank top back down. The last thing she ever wanted to do was embarrass the Elder. 

The raider grinned at the two of them and spoke to Maxson, “Fucking good fight, man. You oughtta come round here more often…”

Lucky smiled. It _was_ a good fight... It had been fucking poetry. 

The Elder gave a faint smile and nodded curtly, “Think I just may.”

“Really?” Lucci grinned down at him. That was something she could totally get into. Especially if it ended with the two of them fucking. She clenched her jaw, but her grin remained. She tried to push the thought out of her head but couldn’t… so she decided to humor it. She could still feel every kiss he had laid on her skin.

The raider suddenly gave pause and squinted his eyes at the Lancer. Her smile disappeared and she stepped back a little from the look. Then she realized… He had noticed the BoS tattoo on her shoulder. _Fuck._ Lucky turned her arm away from him, but it was too late at that point. 

The raider reached under his jacket, pulled a pistol and growled at her, “Fucking tincan bitch!”

Maxson lunged at the man and grabbed the top of the weapon, shoving it to the side just as it went off. The shot whizzed past Lucci and hit one of the stalls just as she ducked to the side. The Elder twisted the man’s hand around, forcing him to drop the gun, and he jerked his arm up behind his back. He grabbed the raider by the hair with his free hand and slammed his face into the sink. The man’s body immediately went limp and he fell on the tiled floor with a soft thud, blood pooling out from under him. And it was over faster than it had begun. 

Lucci stepped up and kicked the dead body as hard as she could in the ribs for good measure then smiled triumphantly up at Arthur. 

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. “I believe we’ve worn out our welcome.”

“Agreed.” Lucky picked her shirt up off the floor and grabbed Maxson’s shirt from the bench and tossed it to him. 

He pulled it over his head and Lucci gave a small sigh as she watched him. _Pity._

She was a little surprised as Maxson took her hand in his as they exited the bathroom. 

He motioned with his head to the crowded room. “Where are Gavin and Danse?”

Lucky shrugged, “Probably off fucking somewhere.” She looked up at the Elder’s slightly surprised expression and she furrowed her brow, “Um... I mean… I don’t know.” He continued to look down at her so she flashed a bold grin, “What? Not like you wouldn’t have--” She clenched her jaw tight for a moment then laughed. In hindsight, she probably shouldn’t have said any of that, but she had no filter on her mouth. She pointed to the door up the stairs, “Check the alley.” 

“Seriously?” Maxson narrowed his eyes.

She nodded and pulled him toward the exit.

Lucci suddenly realized how hot she had gotten inside as the cool night air washed over her skin. She glanced around for a moment then put a hand on Arthur’s chest. “Um… You start back and I’ll go grab the boys… We’ll catch up.” She didn’t really want the Elder to find Gavin and Danse doing what it was she knew they would undoubtedly be doing. She knew it would irritate Maxson to no end and quite possibly prevent her from stealing any future kisses from him. That would be a shame.

He nodded slowly then turned to walk down the road. Lucci watched him go for a moment before trotting off behind the building. She knew Gavin. When she took those two out for missions she often had to wait around for them well after the time they were supposed to return. There had been several occasions, much to the Paladin’s chagrin, where she had gotten bored and went to find them… only to interrupt what they were doing. It amused her. Danse would blush and it was somewhat adorable. 

The Lancer snickered to herself as she rounded the corner of the alley and found the two of them exactly where she figured they would be doing exactly what she thought they’d be doing. “Hey, boys...playtime’s over.”

Danse muttered something under his breath as she startled him and he put his hands on Gavin’s chest to push him back. Gav completely ignored Lucky and growled against the Paladin’s neck. Danse spoke the man’s name sternly then whimpered. Lucci laughed. 

The Knight pressed his head against Danse’s shoulder and he glared over at her. “Five more minutes.”

Lucci crossed her arms. “Nope. Pull your shit together we gotta go. _Now_ … Ya know… before they find the body.” If she didn’t get to finish what she was doing with Arthur, then those two didn’t get to finish what they were doing. 

The Paladin balked and shoved Gavin back. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” He angrily adjusted his pants and stalked out of the alley, flashing a glare to Lucky as he passed by. She grinned back at him smugly. The cut across his cheekbone and the black eye he was sporting made her happy. After overhearing his conversation with G in the store room previously, she had been really wanting to punch him in his damn face. Arthur doing it for her had been much better. 

Gav sighed and casually pulled his pants up. “Really, Jess? Can you maybe _not_ kill people on your dates?”

She laughed and shook her head, “Wasn’t me this time!”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

There were very few people still awake on the Prydwen when they had returned. Mostly Knights on firewatch and a couple people milling around the breakroom. Lucky was still grinning like an idiot as she went to her foot locker and pulled out a clean tank top and skivvy shorts to sleep in. She stood and turned, nearly running into Aleski who had been behind her. Lucci blinked at her friend for a moment then worked to wipe the dumb grin from her face. “Hey Al.”

Aleski smiled as she looked the Lancer up and down. “Hey Jessy.”

Lucci fidgeted with the wadded up clothes in her hand, completely uncomfortable in the silence. 

Finally Al pointed, “You have blood on your shirt.”

The Lancer quickly glanced down at herself and pulled one side of the black top back. There was a smear of blood over her white tank top. “Oh... yeah… S’ok it’s not mine it’s Arthur’s… “ She snapped her mouth closed and stared as Aleski crossed her arms and continued to smile. “Um… _shit._ ”

The Knight raised an eyebrow, “Ahh… the plot thickens.” 

Lucky wrung the clothes in her hands and glanced around. She stepped closer to her friend and whispered, “Forget I said that, kay?” Her friend shifted her weight and continued to smile down at her silently. Lucci pulled her black shirt closed tightly and motioned towards Maxson’s quarters. “We took the Elder out to show him a good time… nothing happened.”

Aleski reached out and hooked a finger in the top of Lucky’s shirt and tugged it open a little. “Funny… That doesn’t look like _‘nothing’_ to me.” She leaned forward and whispered playfully, “So… Mr. Noneya Business is none other than Elder Maxson, huh? Good thing we didn’t play the guessing game… I didn’t see that one coming.”

Lucci smacked her friend’s hand away and pointed up at her, “No! I’m not dating him, dammit! We just took him out to have some fun. Fuck.” She narrowed her eyes, “And stop looking at me like that!” 

Al stepped back and shrugged, “Whatever you say, Jessy… Whatever you say.” The Knight winked then turned and walked away leaving Lucci standing there hugging her clothes to her chest as she stared after her.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Maxson was exhausted. He slowly undressed; bruises and sore muscles making themselves all too known with every movement. He rather liked the feeling. Every tender spot on his body reminded him of his victory and the memory of that rush he had felt in the cage. Danse was a beast. It was a pleasure to fight the man no holds barred and come out on top. This was something he had missed out on in his life. Even before he was named Elder, some soldiers would avoid sparring with him as if hitting a Maxson was some sort of terrible thing. And fighting outright with him? Unheard of.

It had been Danse himself who trained Maxson to fight. Back when the man was a Knight and Arthur was a young teen, Danse was the one who would constantly spar with him in the bailey. There had been a few others, and only a handful of them would ever go hard with Maxson. It was only more recently that he could get soldiers to properly spar with him. And now he had a taste of real fighting and he loved it. 

He laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling in the dark. He smiled as he played back events in his mind. The look on Jessica’s face when she ran up to him in the ring and hugged him. The look on her face as she gently cleaned the blood off of him in the bathroom. He lightly touched the cut above his brow and laughed quietly. Maxson closed his eyes and bit his lip at the rest of the memories. What would the remainder of the night have been like if they hadn’t been interrupted by that raider? He sighed. 

Maxson had a brief thought about bringing Jessica into his room. _He could..._ Then he furrowed his brow as he remembered the Knight on watch standing outside of his door. Unless the Knight had traded shifts again, it would be Crewe standing out there. Arthur pressed his palms against his eyes and laughed. How perfect that would be... He couldn’t allow anyone to find out how he felt about the Lancer. He could just imagine the riots it would cause back at the Citadel if he came back from the Commonwealth with her on his arm. The East Coast Brotherhood would also have a few choice things to say about it, as well. 

_A Lancer._ She was the equivalent of a Knight. And though she was very good at what she did, Lucci wasn’t decorated or up for any sort of promotions any time soon. She was always in too much trouble. The woman spoke her mind freely and challenged authority. She challenged _him._

And that’s what made him want her so badly.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fight breakdown, Death Battle style:
> 
> Although Danse is a heavy hitter, his stamina is much lower than Maxson's. It's true that the Paladin has much more field experience, but said experience is limited to fighting in a full suit of power armor at all times. This puts the two of them on even grounds because all the training they have with hand to hand combat has been through rigorous sparring. They both know each other's strengths and weaknesses and one of Arthur's biggest strengths is tactics. (not to mention his hatred of losing and tenacious spirit). Danse relied on brute strength to try and end the match quickly while Arthur worked to bide his time and wait patiently for an opening he could capitalize on... and he did. 
> 
> not to mention... Maxson has a lot more motivation to win... he has Lucky. 
> 
> while Danse has Gavin, the two of them are constantly running around the Commonwealth together. The Paladin doesn't feel the need to impress him, he had already won him over somewhere along the line. 
> 
> fair outcome?


	6. For the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lucci… A word.” Maxson approached the Lancer as she hopped out of her aircraft.
> 
> A little look of concern crossed her face for a brief moment as she slowly removed her helmet and tossed it back inside the bird. “Um… Course, Sir.” She pulled her vest off and tossed it up after the helmet. “What’s up?”
> 
> The Elder watched her quietly. After removing her gear, the Lancer looked so tiny. He wanted to touch her. Wanted to sweep her off her feet in a tight embrace. Maxson shook off the desires and swept a hand back along the catwalk for her to follow him. He needed to talk to her in a more private setting… She wasn’t going to be happy with what he had to say.  
>   
> 
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - 

  
  
  
  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

“Five stitches.” Kells crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Maxson.

Thumbing absently through a file and working to ignore the inquiry, Arthur turned from him in a pointed refusal to talk about the cut over his eyebrow. 

The Lancer Captain gave a small sigh, “You know that I keep very detailed accounts of where soldiers are at any given moment so don’t take me for a fool. A fly can’t so much as sneeze on my ship without me knowing about it. So while I may not know the intimacies of your outing, I know who you were with… And how many times you’ve gone out with her.” He motioned to the cut on Arthur’s face, “I also know that Danse looks worse off than you right now so I can take a wild guess as to what happened between the two of you.”

Maxson closed the file and quickly turned back around. “Stay out of my personal affairs.” 

“Elders have no _personal_ affairs. Everything you do effects the Brotherhood in some way.” Kells persisted, “You need to take that fact into better consideration in the future.”

Arthur lowered his voice, “Don’t tell me what I need to do.”

“Stop acting childish.” Kells narrowed his eyes a little. 

The Elder glared dangerously, “ _Childish?_ How would I even know what that’s like? I’ve never, in my life, been allowed to be a child, or a teenager, or my age… Or even be my own person for that matter. I never asked to be Elder, it was thrust upon me. And don’t give me all those lines about doing my duty and setting aside my own desires and dreams because, quite frankly, I’m sick of hearing it. There should be a happy medium between carrying all this weight around on my back and actually being able to smile once in awhile because if there isn’t then one day I’m going to break and I’ll take everyone down with me.”

The two of them stared silently at one another for several long moments before Kells spoke quietly, “I often forget just how young you are.” He dropped his arms and slumped his shoulders slightly. “I’m sorry, Arthur.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Lucky poked her head into Maxson’s quarters timidly. “You wanted to see me, Sir?”

Standing from his table, Arthur beckoned her in with a faint smile. “Sorry it’s late,” He moved closer and shut the door quietly, “But I wanted to speak with you.”

“Um…” The Lancer glanced around the room a little nervously as she rubbed her palms against her shorts. “Am I about to get lit up?” A few days ago, Lucci had been told by Kells to stop distracting the Elder. And LC Kells was a terribly frightening man. Maxson may be Elder, but aboard the Prydwen, Kells was pretty much God and when he gave an order, that order was to be obeyed without question. And so it was that Lucky had been pointedly avoiding Arthur from that point on, much to her own dismay. 

“No, I just wanted to talk.” He paused, “That is, if you aren’t busy?”

She glanced down at herself then smiled up at him, “Naw, I was just getting ready for bed.” Lucky relaxed considerably. “S’up?”

Always one to get right to the point, the Elder took a breath and spoke quietly, “I feel like you’ve been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?”

Vivid thoughts of her time with him in the CZ bathroom flashed through her mind. Lucci giggled lightly and shook her head, “Oh… No! Not at all!” Since that night, she had several dreams about this very moment that ended up playing out like a dirty book. Lucky had never in her life blushed before, but standing there in front of him thinking about such things had brought her closer to it than anything.

“I apologize… I have very limited experience.” He turned from her and sat down at his table, motioning to the seat across from him. 

She carefully pulled the chair back, turned it around, and straddled it casually. Leaning her arms across the back of the chair she nodded in agreement, “Yeah… I know. S’ok though.” Lucci gave a little lopsided grin, “I like what you do… I mean… Who you are.” That strange feeling of a near-blush crept up once again.

The Elder relaxed slightly and flashed a hint of an unbecoming smirk for a split second. Lucky was always happy to see the man relax. She licked her lips in thought for a moment then spoke brightly, “So… If you met a crazy old fortune teller who could tell you the truth about yourself, your life or your future, what would you wanna know?”

He blinked at her in surprise for a handful of heartbeats before replying, “I’d want to know the outcome of the impending Institute battle.”

Lucci rolled her eyes, “Oh, come on! More personal, Arthur.”

Silence washed over him as he stared down at his hands folded on the table. Lucky smiled reassuringly at him, giving the man all the time he needed to figure himself out. His voice was a little distant and unsure as he spoke, “I would want to know… If I’ll ever be at peace.” His hands tightened around one another briefly as he continued, “I want to know if I’ll have a family. Kids, a house, maybe a dog…” He trailed off. “How about you?”

Lucci shrugged, “I’d wanna know the outcome of the Institute battle.” 

She giggled as Arthur huffed at her, “Unacceptable.”

The giggling subsided as she took a careful breath, “I’d wanna know because…” She swallowed down her pride and lowered her voice, “I want a future with someone, too. I wanna let myself love someone without the constant fear of losing them.” She had never admitted that to anyone other than Gavin. The Lancer worked diligently to keep up her walls and wear her masks, she felt a little foolish for harboring such a fear… And Lucky despised feeling foolish.

“Jessica…” Maxson’s deep voice brought her gaze up from the table, “That’s completely understandable.” 

She blinked at him. Gavin had always told her to let herself experience joy and live in the moment. When the topic came up in conversations among other soldiers, as it often did, they had also given one another the same advice to love with abandon regardless. Not once had anyone validated her fear. Those words were the most mind blowing thing she had ever heard.

“Um…” A lump rose in her throat and she struggled to swallow it. For the first time ever, Lucky was rendered speechless. 

Maxson leaned back in his chair and smiled, “What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue.” The word tumbled from her lips. “Blue like…” -- _Your eyes_ \-- “The sky.” She was grateful for his distracting question. He was incredibly intuitive…  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

They had talked for hours. They spoke of their pasts and current goals. Favorite food, least favorite food, things they find pride and joy in, petty fears and little insecurities. They had talked of funny moments from their pasts and times they were more afraid than they’d like to admit. Lucky was grinning like a fool as she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her so the Elder could sleep, though it would be just a few brief hours before wake up. She would be tired all day, but it was completely worth it. Especially those few goodnight kisses she managed to steal from him before she left… _Delicious._

“Hey, Jessy.” The Knight standing guard outside Maxson’s room startled her.

“Uh…” She was suddenly struck with dumb laughter. “Hey, Al.” 

After an uncomfortable silence, Lucci glanced down at herself and tugged the bottom of her tanktop nervously. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

“Looks like you’re walking out of Maxson’s quarters at zero-stupid-thirty wearing your nightclothes.” Lucky didn’t have to see her friend’s face which was hidden behind the helmet to know she was smirking. “Am I mistaken?”

“Yes… You saw nothing.” The Lancer narrowed her eyes up at her as she pressed a finger against Aleski’s metal chestplate.

Al drawled with great amusement, “Oh, no my friend… I most definitely see this.”

Lucci stepped back and glanced around as she tugged at the hem of her top again. “Al… You can’t tell anyone…”

The woman laughed lightly, “I won’t… But you and I are going to have a talk later… And you’re going to tell me everything. In _great_ detail…”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

“Lucci!” Maxson barked as he stood in the doorway beside LC Kells, both men with their arms crossed and looking completely unamused.

Lucky started and nearly fell off the table she was standing on. “Shit--” She clenched her jaw and hopped down, standing at attention with the rest of the disheveled soldiers around her. “Sir.” Her voice echoed sheepishly after the others.

A long strand of noodle fell from the ceiling and dropped down in front of the Elder’s Face. He didn’t move as he followed it to the floor with his eyes then glared back up at the group of soldiers. A bowl fell from somewhere and broke the deafening quiet, and then a fork clattered after it. The sound reverberated through the small mess hall, ringing impossibly loud in the silence.

The soldiers had been goofing off and it quickly got out of hand when Lucky flung a forkful of cram at Aleski from across the room, missed completely, and hit Bailey instead. Everything had turned into a mess from there. 

“Who’s responsible for this?” He swept his hand wide, motioning to the food slopped across the floors, walls and… Ceiling.

Aleski straightened, “It was me, Sir.”

Lucky opened her mouth and Bailey cut her off, “I started it, Sir.”

“Sir, I’m the one who started it.” Another Knight followed suit, then the rest joined in, including Lucky.

Maxson pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment then glared back up at the group, “I applaud your camaraderie and bravado.” A couple of the soldiers grinned openly. “Seeing as how you all want to make it difficult, the Lancer Captain here will be sure and make your punishment extra taxing.” The soldiers remained at attention, but their shoulders slumped a bit and one of them groaned quietly. Nobody was smiling at that. The Elder continued, “Lucci. Wait for me in my quarters.” He pointed out the door sternly and waited for her to slink out of the room. 

Kells stepped up with a wide grin on his face, “Alright, children, grab your toothbrushes and knee pads because this place is going to shine when you’re done. I want to be able to eat my steak and caviar off the floor while smiling at my reflection on the walls. MOVE IT!”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

“Sir...” Lucci questioned with a good deal of caution. “How’d you know it was me?”

Maxson raised an eyebrow, “That’s my secret. Just know that I’m very perceptive.”

“Ah… Of course, Sir.” She took a breath and stared straight ahead.

And now came the conundrum. This was the very reason that high ranking officers could never have a relationship with the lower. He couldn’t play favorites, of course, but would his judgment and punishments become biased? How could they not? This was a clear conflict of interest. He could have Kells discipline the Lancer easy enough, but there would always be times when he was unavailable to do so. He had to learn to deal with this, himself. How was it that Danse disciplined Gavin for his constant insubordination? 

“You are aware of the current food shortage situation, correct?” Maxson began.

“Yes, Sir.” Her eyes fell to the floor for a moment.

“You will replace the food wasted, plus an added fifty percent more on top of that.” He crossed his arms and took a breath to hold his conviction. “You will use your own caps to do so. I know you have more than enough.” He watched her swallow hard at the statement. “For the next three weeks, you will help prepare meals and serve food. You will eat last.” 

Her shoulders slumped visibly. “Understood, Sir.”

The fact that Lucci would undoubtedly be unable to eat at mealtimes pained him a little, she loved food. Did he just use that knowledge against her? No, he would have done the same with any soldier. Wasting food was a serious offense and needed to be handled in a strict manner. 

Maxson stared her down in silence for a while as she mulled over his words. Finally, he dropped his arms, “Dismissed.”

The Lancer turned on her heel and stepped past Kells in the doorway, who had been watching intently. He stepped inside the room and nodded his approval. 

“You can put your fears to rest.” Arthur sat down on the edge of his table and eyed the Lancer Captain.

“Not quite all of them.” His words were soft. 

The Elder sighed, “What now?”

Kells turned and closed the door before speaking, “Have you ever considered how a relationship with Lucci will make her into an outcast? Did you stop to think about how others would treat her?”

No, he had not given that any thought. His stomach suddenly turned as he realized the truth of the matter. “Paladin Danse and Knight Kidd have a working relationship.” Arthur cringed inside as the words left his mouth. Was he trying to convince Kells… Or himself?

“Danse is a Paladin.” The words were stern, “If their relationship became a problem, Kidd would immediately be placed under another Paladin.” He motioned flippantly, “Tell me, _Elder,_ exactly where we would place the Lancer?”

A thick fog of silence fell between the two men as they regarded one another. 

Kells stepped forward and placed a hand on Maxson’s shoulder, “I feel it may be best to end this thing you have with her before it gets serious. If you want to start a relationship and a family, which I am all for, perhaps wait until we get back to the Citadel and court a higher ranking officer. As of now, this is only a distraction and could very well cause dissension within the ranks of the East Coast Division while we are in a time of war. I think you can agree that would be disastrous.”

The Elder gave a small nod and quietly watched Kells leave his quarters.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

“Lucci… A word.” Maxson approached the Lancer as she hopped out of her aircraft.

A little look of concern crossed her face for a brief moment as she slowly removed her helmet and tossed it back inside the bird. “Um… Course, Sir.” She pulled her vest off and tossed it up after the helmet. “What’s up?”

The Elder watched her quietly. After removing her gear, the Lancer looked so tiny. He wanted to touch her. Wanted to sweep her off her feet in a tight embrace. Maxson shook off the desires and swept a hand back along the catwalk for her to follow him. He needed to talk to her in a more private setting… She wasn’t going to be happy with what he had to say.

He led her around to the aft deck where she immediately hopped up on the railing and hooked her feet under the bottom bar for support as she sat. Arthur clenched his teeth at her action. Seeing her sitting precariously on the guardrail like that filled him with a heart-wrenching anxiety. “Get off there.”

She hesitated for a long moment before sliding off the bar and opting to lean back against it instead. He grabbed her gently by the upper arm and pulled her away from the edge of the airship. Touching her had been a mistake, now he really wanted to hold her. This wasn’t going to be easy.

_Just get it over with quickly…_

“Lucci, I think it’s best that we stop seeing one another.” He felt sick as the words left his mouth, but it was for the best. He had made the decision for her sake, he didn’t want to see her hurt later on. _End it before it gets too serious._

She blinked up at him and scowled, “Excuse me?” 

“I had been thoughtless and selfish. I apologize. A relationship between the two of us is… Impractical.” What Kells had said to him echoed through his mind. 

_“Excuse me?!”_ She said again with a little more anger. “You can’t be fucking serious!”

“Watch your language, soldier.” He crossed his arms to build a wall.

“Don’t you fucking tell me to watch my language.” She stepped closer, “You can’t do this to me. You can’t fucking tell me that you like me and make me drop my guard and like you, too and make it seem like maybe everything will be okay and that, for the first time in a very long time, I could have something special with someone…” She narrowed her eyes up at him and suddenly seemed much taller than she was. “How fucking dare you!”

“Lucci,” He avoided using her first name, “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah you are.” She grunted.

He was starting to get angry. Angry at himself, at Kells, at Danse and angry at Gavin for starting this mess. “I’m an Elder. And a Maxson on top of that. Anything that develops between us would never be easy for you…” He didn’t want to tell her exactly what Kells had said, or about Danse’s constant disapproval. 

“I’m a big girl, I can handle my own shit, thank you very much. I’ve spent my entire life fighting for respect, I’m no stranger to adversity.” She spread her arms in frustration, “And last time I checked, there are two of us in this relationship... Do I get a say in any of it? Or am I supposed to silently bite my tongue and comply because Elder fucking Maxson knows what’s best for me?”

He bit his lip and stared down at her. She was right, but he felt that she had no idea what she would be getting herself into. Arthur considered the long term. The Lancer would not be well received back in the Citadel. He would be expected to continue the Maxson lineage with someone _they_ deemed worthy, not him. They would be relentless toward her. And she didn’t want a family, all she wanted in the world was the freedom of the sky; Pregnancy would clip her wings indefinitely. 

_This was for the best._

“Forethought is not your strong suit, Lancer.” Perhaps if he pissed her off enough she’d hate him and simply walk away. “So yes, I do believe I know what’s best for you.”

She glared up at him and nearly hissed, “With all due respect, _Sir_ … Eat shit.” Lucky shoved past him and stormed off the deck.

Maxson watched her disappear around the corner and he finally dropped his arms. He struggled to stay where he was and not run after her. His chest hurt and a painful lump welled up in his throat.

_This was for the best._  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Lancer Captain Kells holds a position in the BoS similar to that of a military XO (Executive Officer) of an Aircraft Carrier. He is second in command and answers only to Maxson. Kells manages the day to day activities of the staff and issues orders of his own accord as he sees fit as well as acting as an advisor to the Elder. The game alludes to this fact several times by the way Kells speaks and even tasks Sole with escorting squires into the field for training, something that Maxson isn't entirely comfortable with but happens none the less. 
> 
> It has been said by military men and women many times over that "the word of the Captain (XO) of a large ship is the word of God himself."


	7. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elder narrowed his eyes dangerously, “Effective immediately, your Knight will be placed under a different sponsor.”
> 
> The Paladin’s face flushed deeper, but this time, it was from anger. “Sir… You cannot be serious…” 
> 
> “Test me.” Arthur stared Danse down until the Paladin silently averted his gaze.
> 
> “Sir, please reconsider…” Gavin spread his hands in supplication. “We’ve never--”
> 
> “I don’t want to catch the two of you so much as glancing in one another’s general direction.” Maxson nearly growled.  
>   
> 
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - 

  
  
  
  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

“What did you get grounded for this time?” Aleski took a box from Lucky and set it up on the top shelf the short Lancer was struggling to get it up onto.

“Bullshit.” Lucci turned from her friend to pick up another box from the storeroom floor. Being grounded and made to help Knight Sergeant Gavil in the airport storeroom was one of the worst punishments Lucky could ever hope to receive. Maxson hadn’t been happy with the way she spoke to him. _Fuck him._ At least she didn’t have to see his stupid face in the airport. 

“Ah…” Al took the box, “You and your man have a little lover’s quarrel?” 

Lucky flashed her a heated glare. 

Aleski spoke quietly, “What happened?”

“He thinks he knows what’s best for me…” Lucky sighed. She didn’t really want to talk about it, but a small part of her felt like she needed some measure of comforting. She would never admit that to anyone. _Ever._ However, she and Aleski had been close friends ever since Lucci joined up, Al knew when something was wrong and had always comforted her in her own way without really needing to ask.

“And… What is that?” The Knight slid the box next to the others on the shelf.

Lucky glanced around the storeroom and lowered her voice, though it was still laced with bitter resentment, “An Elder can’t be with a mere fucking Lancer. Ever. He seems to think I wouldn’t be able to handle it… That everyone would give me a hard time for it.” Though she worked to use her anger to keep from breaking down, the mask was cracking and she had to swallow down a lump in her throat. “And here I thought he cared about me.” 

They had a long talk after the night Al caught her leaving Maxson’s quarters and Lucky had told her everything. The way he started to relax and smile, how he thanked her for everything she had done for him, stolen kisses and all the time they had shared together. 

Aleski tilted her head, “Ah… Sounds like he _does_ care.” 

“Bullshit!” The Lancer crossed her arms to maintain control over the rising emotions. “If he cared so much then…” She trailed off. Then _what,_ exactly? 

Al placed a hand gently on her friend’s shoulder. “Want me to kick his ass for you?”

Lucky tried to glare but it quickly cracked into a quiet giggle. She sighed and leaned her head against Aleski’s chest in a defeated hug.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

“So, you’re coming down to the airport Friday night, right?” Gavin smiled brightly at Danse.

The Paladin glanced around the break room for a moment then shrugged. Gav leaned forward on the crate he was sitting on and tugged Danse closer so that he stood between his knees. “You know you want to.” The Knight placed his arms up on Danse’s shoulders. “You had fun that night at the Combat Zone, don’t try to deny it.”

“I...Did. Yes.” He couldn’t hide the little smile that crossed his lips. 

“Mm hm… You’re welcome.” Gav kissed the man’s forehead and grinned rather smugly.

Danse raised an eyebrow, “Thank you… For getting me into a fist fight with Elder Maxson.” 

Gavin chuckled, “No problem, big guy.” He tilted his head and eyed the healing cut over the Paladin’s cheek bone. “Not gunna lie, it was pretty fucking sexy… And next time you’ll knock his ass on the ground like I told you to do.”

“Next time?” Danse furrowed his brow.

“You trying to tell me you didn’t enjoy it?” Gav bit his lip and pulled Danse a little closer.

The Paladin clenched his jaw and worked to keep his expression stern. He couldn’t. Danse gave a quiet snort and grinned. “I may have… Enjoyed it… A little.”

“A _lot…_ ” Gavin ran his fingers through Danse’s hair and smiled up at him.

“Don’t you have something you should be doing, Knight?” Maxson’s angry voice pulled Danse away from the kiss. 

As the Paladin stepped back, Gavin dropped his arms and sighed pointedly. “No, Sir… I’m off duty for the night.” He noticed that the other soldiers who had been in the break room had all scattered when the Elder appeared. The man’s ire was nearly palpable. The Knight hopped down off the crate and stood next to Danse, who was staring down at the floor rather sheepishly.

Maxson crossed his arms, his expression flooded with irritation. “Take that pent up energy you seem to have in abundance and go clean the airport bathrooms.” 

“Sir…” Gavin began to protest.

“And as for you…” Maxson ignored the Knight and pointed sternly at Danse’s chest, “You know better. You’re done flagrantly disobeying my orders regarding break room fraternization.” 

Danse blushed lightly, “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“You will be.” The Elder narrowed his eyes dangerously, “Effective immediately, your Knight will be placed under a different sponsor.” 

The Paladin’s face flushed deeper, but this time, it was from anger. “Sir… You cannot be serious…” 

“Test me.” Arthur stared Danse down until the Paladin silently averted his gaze.

“Sir, please reconsider…” Gavin spread his hands in supplication. “We’ve never--”

“I don’t want to catch the two of you so much as glancing in one another’s general direction.” Maxson nearly growled. “Now, the two of you get out of this break room and do not step foot in it again for the next six weeks.” He stared them down vehemently until they both slunk out of the room via separate stairs.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Aleski removed her helmet and eyed Gavin as he stood on a step stool scraping rust from around the shoulder plate of a suit. “Hey, G… Can’t help but notice you’re on a strange new schedule doing weird ass shit.”

He grumbled and hopped down off the stool. “I’ve been reassigned.”

“Clearly.” She said dryly.

“Apparently, I pissed in Maxson’s sugar bombs.” He rolled his eyes and snatched a rag up from the workbench next to him.

Al was quiet for some time as she watched him clean off the loose rust. “He broke it off with Lucky and now he’s taking it out on you?” 

Gav dropped his arm and stared at her.

“She’s my friend… And the airport is an incredibly small place.” She explained. 

He grumbled again and went back to cleaning. “I knew something was up…” 

Al shrugged, “Why’d you set them up in the first place?”

“Cuz Maxson had a stick up his ass I knew Jess could reach.” He sighed, “I thought it would lighten him up a bit… My mistake.”

“I dunno… For a while there, Maxson stopped yelling at us for having a good time.” She gave a little smile, “And Jessy was really happy. So, all in all it was a valiant attempt, Cupid.” 

“ _Was…_ Yeah. I think it just ended up fucking everyone over even worse than before.” He stared blankly at the power armor in front of him. “And I hurt Jess.”

“You didn’t hurt her.” Al said quietly.

Gavin shook his head, “She’s never going to let anyone in again.”

Aleski couldn’t argue with that. After a long moment of silence, she changed the subject, “Down for some cards later?”

“I can’t...” Gav let out a mirthless laugh, “I’m not allowed in the break room…”

“Oh, damn! Not only did you piss in his sugar bombs, you shit in the whole fucking box!” Al clapped him on the shoulder roughly with her armored hand.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

“We have nothing to discuss, Paladin.” Maxson didn’t even look up from his paperwork as Danse entered his quarters. “I suggest you turn around and disappear from my sight.”

Danse ignored him as he shut the door a little more loudly than he had intended. “Permission to speak freely, Sir.”

“Denied. Get out.” Maxson tossed his pen on top of the paperwork angrily and pointed to the closed door.

The Paladin crossed his arms in defiance and didn’t move.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and sat back in his chair. “Fine, what is it you need?”

“What you’re doing is unfair. Taking out your anger on soldiers who have nothing to do with your apparent frustration is wrong.” Danse worked hard to keep an amiable tone but his irritation slipped through. 

“Watch it, Paladin.” He warned. “I am not taking out my anger on anyone, I’m enforcing rules which were set in place for very solid reasons.” Arthur waved a hand flippantly, “I would think that you, of all people, would respect that.”

“I do respect the rules, but every so often outdated regulations should be reconsidered.” Danse cocked his chin, “And you of all people know that.” He placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. “You brought back the outcasts and reforged the Brotherhood. You created new ranks and rewrote several old rules. Nothing stopped you from your goals… Once you have a mind to do something, nobody stands in your way.” 

Maxson clenched his jaw and glared; There was no way he could argue with the Paladin’s words. 

Danse pushed himself back from the table and took a breath to quiet his voice, “So, if Arthur Maxson wants to date a Lancer, who’s to stop him?”

“It’s not that easy, Danse…” Maxson nearly mumbled.

“Yes. It really is that easy.” He replied.

“Why do you care? You don’t even like Lucci.” Maxson redirected the focus to give him a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Let me make something clear,” The Paladin gave a small pause to choose his words, “I do not dislike Lucci. In fact, I have a large amount of respect for her as a soldier. The fact is… I was wrong. I thought she would be… A bad influence on you.” He glanced down at the table between them for a moment before continuing, “But she made you happy… And she was happy. You both deserve that joy and I was wrong to try and force my opinions and views on the two of you.”

Arthur’s scowl was long gone. He stared down at his folded hands on top of his paperwork. “What am I supposed to do, Danse?”

“Stop listening to everyone else and do what you feel is right. There’s no real rule book to relationships. You mess up sometimes, you admit when you were wrong and you work to make amends as best you can.” Danse’s words sounded like a reminder for himself as well as for the Elder.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Kells knocked lightly on Maxson’s door and waited for the Elder to bid him entry. “Sir, are you aware there is a… _party_ in the airport right now?”

Maxson didn’t get up from his bed as he quietly replied, “I’m aware.” He continued to stare up at the ceiling in thought.

“Several of the attending soldiers are supposed to be on duty right now.” He added.

Arthur sighed, “I’m aware.” He turned his head to the Lancer Captain, “Does it bother you that much?”

“When I can’t find soldiers I need to perform tasks when I need them, yes it bothers me.” Kells crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly, “This doesn’t bother you in the slightest?”

“They’re acting out against me for…” Maxson sighed and shook his head, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Are you going to do something about it?” Kells persisted.

Arthur sat up and swung his legs off the bed. “Yes. I _am_ going to do something.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Lucky set a pair of dice in Danse’s hand and grinned, “Here ya go… I think it’s your turn.”

“I don’t gamble.” The Paladin grumbled down at her.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You don’t actually have to put bets down or anything to roll the dice, Danny.” She smirked. “Just… Give ‘em a toss… No obligation.”

He eyed the dice for a moment then the Knights around him who were all smiling expectantly. Finally, Danse gave a small sigh and tossed the dice across the makeshift craps box the soldiers had set up on some crates. They all seemed happy with the outcome and gave him the dice again as they started putting more caps down. 

Danse rolled once more and the Knights started to get excited. “I’m unclear on the rules of this game.”

Gavin leaned close, “It’s one of those things you just have to play to figure out.” 

Lucci pat Danse on the shoulder, “See? Easy peasy.” She winked then turned to walk away.

“Hey, Lucky,” Crewe motioned to the box, “Why aren’t you playing?”

“I um…” She gave a small shrug, “Don’t have any caps.”

Knight Jexter stepped up next to her and smirked, “Well, that’s a first.” 

She rolled her eyes and hopped up on a crate across from the group to sit alone. 

Lucci had a way about her, a certain charisma, that she shrouded herself in… And sometimes it was too much to bear. She could make others smile and have a good time while she was sad and lonely on the inside. She sat quietly and watched the large group of soldiers playing dice and milling about with one another. She watched Aleski giggling next to Crewe and Gavin laugh at something Danse said. Her eyes fell on two Knights kissing in the back corner. 

Lucky sighed to herself. _Maybe one day..._  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

“Sir!” Two Knights near the door suddenly jumped up as Maxson and Kells entered the store room.

Soldiers jumped to their feet and fell in line, setting bottles and glasses down behind them somewhat haphazardly. A bottle of whiskey toppled over and spilled over the edge of a crate and a Scribe scrambled to upright it. A couple men cursed quietly, several groaned. Gavin cussed much louder than he had intended as he spun around and stood next to Danse at attention. 

Lucky slid down off her crate and clenched her fists tightly at her sides. 

Arthur ignored them all. He strode down the center of the group and stopped in front of the Lancer. 

“Sir.” She glared up at him brazenly, “Do you have something to say to me?”

The Knights standing across from her stared openly at her surprising boldness. 

Maxson looked her up and down for a moment then lingered on her face. He reached up and placed his hand on the side of her jaw, ran his thumb over her cheek, then leaned down and kissed her. 

Someone dropped a bottle and it shattered against the cement. 

The soldiers stared openly, gaping open-mouthed at the Elder. 

Maxson slid his hand from the Lancer and spoke quietly, “I was wrong, Jessica. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Lucky blinked up at him, “Um… I … Sir…” 

He gave a small hopeful smile, “Arthur…”

She returned the little smile, “Arthur.” Then her smile grew wider as she actually blushed, for the first time in her life, and looked down at her feet.

The Elder took her hand and stepped back, pulling her to his side. He paused and glanced around at the soldiers, who were still staring at him with dumbstruck expressions. 

Kells was also staring at him stupidly. “Sir... I think--”

“Keep your thoughts to yourself, Lancer Captain.” Maxson flashed him a glare. He took a few more strides to the door then turned to the group. “As for the rest of you…” The soldiers straightened up and closed their mouths, staring straight ahead once more to await whatever punishment he was about to hand them. 

Instead, the Elder smiled, “As you were.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Maxson sat down on one of the benches out on the old terminal and pulled Lucky onto his lap. She was still wearing a stupid grin on her face as she settled into his embrace. “So… Change of heart, huh?”

He nodded, “I was reminded of something that I had apparently forgotten.”

“Oh, really?” Lucky raised an eyebrow.

“I’m Elder fucking Maxson.” He gave a wry smile. 

The Lancer leaned her head back and laughed. “That, you are!”

He loved that laugh. 

“Camaraderie… Friendship, love, family… What’s the point of everything we do if we don’t have something to fight for?” Maxson’s voice grew a little distant. He thought about his fight in the Combat Zone. He was driven by her presence. By her smile. The way she looked at him from the other side of the fence and cheered him on. 

_She was worth fighting for._

Lucky bit her lip and slowly nodded her agreement. The words rang true for her… Something she had been working on learning, herself. “Won’t be easy…” She tossed his words back at him with a measure of curiosity as to his thoughts.

“It won’t… But I suppose we’ll figure it out as we go.” He smiled, “Together.” 

_And that was the secret to relationships._

She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. 

Arthur spoke quietly, “Stay with me tonight.”

Lucky pulled back a little and her eyes washed over his face. She bit her lip then grinned, “Thought you’d never ask.” She tilted her head and feigned thought, “But I’m on duty tomorrow morning at zero stupid thirty…”

Maxson smirked, “Trade shifts.”

She laughed, “Oh, shit… There’s something I never thought I’d hear you say!”

“Yes, well... “ He cleared his throat, “I suppose there’s no harm in it.”

Lucky kissed him then laid her head on his shoulder. “Glad I agreed to go on that date…”

He tightened his arms around her. “Me too.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

**Author's Note:**

> ** This Lucky/Maxson story was almost entirely fueled by the song [_Clarity - Zedd ft. Foxes_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxxstCcJlsc)


End file.
